Curious Secrets and Things
by Stand bi me
Summary: And the feeling of Tai's inner thighs pressing against his sides? Matt could just feel his face going scarlet red. Hell, what do we know about LOVE? Let's just say we don't always fall for who we should. But it ends up different. Deep. Rich. Dirty. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: "Author"... Hey, that's me! Ha! it sounds good :)**

**And so it begins. I've only used characters from season one. I like them the best. Plus, they were hot ;-) **

**Here, they are still in the digiworld. They are all about 16, maybe 17 years old, (except TK and Kari when they come) and nothing from the 2nd season has even been thought of yet.**

**I've popped back in here recently and corrected all the little spelling mistakes in each of the chapters. **

**Thank you, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sora groped the hard ridge bulging from behind the zipper of his brown cargos. He stepped forward, pushing himself harder on to her, bracing her back against the large, smooth trunk of a giant, low-hanging tree. His mouth worked silently all over hers as his hands slid down her chest and into the curves of each perfectly rounded hip. He squeezed them gently. She could feel the warmth of every quick, heated breath he released grazing her flushed cheeks.

His lips tasted sweaty: like hot, wet salt. She felt him slowly overpowering her, and allowed him to take control. The muscles in his legs glistened wet as he thrust further, harder on to her. His broader, rigid chest heaved rapidly as he pressed his flat belly tightly up against hers. The only thing that prevented his skin from fusing right into hers was her shirt. His was taken off in a hurry so he could quickly continue invading her mouth with his tongue, and his sculpted body gleamed that moist copper tan every time the sunlight hit his skin.

Sora let him get carried away with it all. She touched wherever and whenever it seemed appropriate. She kissed back when she felt the need to. These _sessions_ were more for his pleasure than they were for hers.

She tilted her head back elegantly, and he moved down, licking her throat like a hungry dog, still pushing himself further on to her, squeezing her between himself and the tree. She lowered her hands and rested them on top of his. They were big and hard. As he felt her hands on his, he only dug his fingers deeper into the curves of her hips. She felt the thick, throbbing veins under his wrists as he grasped her slender waist harder. His hot, damp lips hadn't left her neck.

"Tai…" she moaned, letting out the deep breath she didn't realize she was holding.

She slipped her fingers under his hands, and he let go, stepping back off of her. Tai stood there, out of breath, his face like that of a lion's whose meat had just been taken away. Sora had to smile silently to herself. He _was_ cute, she'd give him that.

"That's alright," he said, still breathing heavily, looking up at Sora through those giant chocolate eyes, "Greymon, let's go!"

Sora watched Tai pick his shirt up off of the ground and put it on, covering his lean, sweaty, boyish figure.

Greymon stood up and roared. He was huge.

Tai winked at Sora. He knew there would be more, later. He turned his back and ran towards his digimon.

"We better check up on Matt in his sector," he told Greymon.

Though most of the battling in the Digital World was over, each of the digidestined was given an area of File Island to watch over and protect, just in case.

Tai jumped on to Greymon's back and rode off, throwing an arm into the air to wave goodbye to Sora without looking back.

Sora sighed.

"Come on, Biyomon. We need to leave too." She said, talking to her small, pink, bird-like digimon.

The digivice strapped on to Sora's side lit up and started to screech.

Biyomon glowed.

"Biyomon… digivolve to… BIRDRAMON!"

Birdramon's large, majestic, fiery wings unfolded slowly and spread out on either side of her body. Her long neck stretched gracefully into the air and her thick claws sank into the earth below. Sora's face shone with pride. If one thing was right in her life, it was her digimon.

"Grab on, Sora!" she called out.

Sora hopped softly on to her claw and wrapped her hands gently around Birdramon's leg. Birdramon knew where she wanted to go.

**XXXXX**

Mimi sat on her heels on the bank of a river. Her dress sat loosely in a crumpled pile of pink around her legs as she washed her face in the water beneath her. She stared down at her reflection in the river as the cold, clear water ambled along its winding path through the forest. She had taken her big, pink hat off and rested it on the ground beside her.

Lillymon hovered above Mimi's light brown hair as it dangled in a loose ponytail above her neck. Her bangs danced lazily in front of her face as the wind blew along the river's path.

A huge shadow slowly began to cast itself over the river. Mimi paused for second, and looked up. A fierce gush of wind met her in the face, forcing her eyes shut until it blew its course passed her. It sent her hat flying up in an instant, caught in the gust and somersaulting through the air. Lillymon zipped up and caught it quickly, her movements as agile as ever.

"It's Birdramon!" Lillymon called out from above.

Mimi's heart skipped a nervous beat. That meant Sora was here too.

"Oh, Lillymon, what do I do?" she panicked anxiously.

Lillymon giggled. "Just stay like that," she called out, "you look gorgeous."

Mimi took a deep breath and calmed down on the outside. On the inside, though, her heart was racing wildly.

The trees behind Mimi rustled, and there was a gentle crunch of rocks and dirt as Birdramon landed. A bright light shone and Birdramon became engulfed in it, shrinking instantly back to Biyomon.

"Mimi!" Sora called out.

Gosh, she had a beautiful voice. Mimi looked back, her heart pounding.

"Sora! I've been thinking of you all day…"

Sora's cheeks went beat red. Just the sight of Mimi sitting so beautifully on the ground was enough to make her blush wildly with excitement. She walked up to Mimi, trying hard as ever to maintain her balance and keep from falling head over heels to the floor thanks to her trembling legs. Mimi held her hand out to Sora, as if asking for help to stand up. Sora took her soft, small hand, and felt it grip tightly on to her own. Before she knew it, Mimi had pulled her down instead, and the two of them tumbled into each other on the ground, rolling on to the grass. Mimi giggled.

"Sora you have the most adorable face ever when you're caught off guard!"

Sora's cheeks burned. She was ecstatic. Mimi imagined Sora's face with dozens of designer hats on. She looked beautiful in each one. Mimi frowned playfully at the thought. All those hats meant hiding Sora's absolutely gorgeous orange hair. Mimi giggled again.

Sora lay on her side facing Mimi, with her head resting on her arm.

"You have the most adorable laugh, Mimi." Sora told her.

The two girls lay on the grass, settling themselves close to each other, each one looking straight into the others eyes.

"I've missed you," Mimi told her.

Sora reached for Mimi's hand and held it gently. With her other hand, she took her own blue hat off and rested it to the side.

"Not as much as I've missed you, Mimi," Sora said quietly.

Mimi stared at Sora's dark orange-brown hair. Sora knew she liked it, and had taken her hat off on purpose. Sora moved closer, and their knees touched. Mimi could feel a rush going through her body. She hoped the expression on her face didn't show as submissively vulnerable as she felt.

Sora traced little shapes with her finger onto the palm of Mimi's hand, admiring her light brown bangs drooping messily, so _adorably,_ along her face. The red head couldn't take any more of it. She pulled Mimi closer, so much closer. Mimi complied, her heart fluttering. Sora looked into the brunette's eyes and found herself floating in a shallow pool of melted milk chocolate. Mimi's eyes were so soft and round, her face held them in place so gently, her cheeks so soft, and blushed with such a beautiful, faded pink…

Sora leaned her face forward, so close to Mimi's, yet, humbly, pausing just distant enough to almost seek permission to continue. Noticing that Sora hadn't gone all the way, and wanting nothing more than for her to do just so, Mimi put her hand around Sora's neck and tenderly coaxed it in towards her. Their lips hesitantly grasped each other's in an uneasy motion that started off awkward and unsure. Slowly, they eased into it, their mouths flowing unrehearsed, but knowingly into position after position. Sora searched and searched for more of Mimi's lips to kiss, more of that sweet, strawberry gloss that covered her mouth. The soft, pink, sugary sheen beat Tai's wet, tasteless lips any day.

Sora snaked her arms around Mimi's waist, holding her securely, gently, towards her own body. Sora's chest inflated with a deep breath, savoring the moment as she kissed Mimi ever so passionately. The brunette smelled of roses and dew drops and pink clothes, and she could feel Sora's lips smiling at the corners while they kissed. This instantly aroused her. She closed her eyes and brought her hands up to Sora's face, cupping her cheeks and pulling her mouth deeper and deeper into her own. She rubbed her thumbs along the flawless skin covering either side of Sora's petite nose as she began to part her lips slightly, inviting, _begging _for Sora's tongue to come in. It did. The red head relished the moment. She could feel warmth glowing inside her chest. A strange warmth she knew she never felt before with Tai: love.

**XXXXX**

A giant light swallowed Greymon as he began to shrink back into Agumon.

"Now be quiet, Agumon!" Tai whispered to him.

"Mhm," the smaller, orange digimon replied.

Tai crept into the bush and peered out, scanning the beach with his binoculars. He found Matt and Izzy sitting on a big rock, about as tall as themselves but slightly buried in the sand. They were looking into the ocean, talking with each other. Tai tried, and failed, to read their lips. He stared at Matt. Why was Matt always in that sleeveless shirt? And why did his arms have to be so toned? Tai bit his lip and shook the thought away violently after realizing what he was thinking. He crept forward and quietly made his way through other bushes until he was right behind the boulder. He stared at their backs, each one moving every now and again whenever they said something. Tai sneaked out of the bush and on to the sand ever so quietly. He walked down the beach until he stood right behind the two boys. Neither of them knew he was there.

"Do you feel we're being… watched?" Izzy asked Matt.

Just then Tai lunged forward and grabbed Matt at the sides, pushing him off of the boulder and on to the sand. Matt lay there on his back and Tai jumped on top of him, sitting on Matt's pelvis with his legs on either side of his waist.

"Gotcha!" Tai screamed out, his lungs overflowing with laughter.

"Ugh, Tai! Really? Did you have to?"

Tai took joy in upsetting Matt.

"What's up guys?" Tai asked, grinning at them.

He still hadn't gotten up off of Matt. Matt stared up at Tai's face, his childish smirk, his giant chocolate eyes; how could he stay mad at him? And the feeling of Tai's inner thighs pressing against his sides? Matt could just feel his face going scarlet red.

"Well, not much I guess. Matt and I were just…" Izzy began to answer when he realized Tai wasn't listening.

Tai pressed his hands into Matt's chest and leaned his face forward so it hovered just above the blonde's.

"What's got you so flustered?" Tai asked.

Matt could only feel his face redden further, if that was even possible. Izzy's heart dropped. He felt Matt's pain. _He _knew why Matt was blushing.

"Uh, I'm gonna go pick some fruits," Izzy said, jumping off of the rock.

He wanted to leave Matt alone with Tai.

"Huh?" Tai said, looking up from the blonde.

"Don't worry about it." Izzy said tiredly "Just, I'll be back."

Matt flashed an appreciative smile towards Izzy.

As Izzy walked off, Tai returned to interrogating Matt.

"So," he said, "why so flustered?"

"Cause you pushed me off the rock!" Matt lied as he sat up.

Tai got off of the blonde and stared at him.

"You need to chill a little, dude."

"_Talk about the story of my life…" _Matt mumbled to himself.

Tai didn't seem to hear.

"So I was just with Sora," he bragged, "boy is she something."

Matt sighed a little, slowly dying on the inside. He was a hopeless mess. Who was he kidding? Tai was into _Sora, _not him.

"Is she now?" Matt chimed in with a fake smile.

"Yeeeaaah boy!" he exclaimed, looking up at the sky, remembering their moment.

Tai sat with his arms resting on his knees. As he looked up, Matt stared at his neck, begging to be nibbled, his shoulders, just asking to be rubbed. The blonde cringed.

"And does she have a figure or what?" Tai kept his eyes steady, gazing at clouds just imagining his next move on her.

Matt stared at Tai's body hungrily. He could feel his pelvis aching with desire.

Tai noticed Matt wasn't replying.

"Matt!" he shouted, "What are you looking at?"

He turned his head to look behind him, in the direction that Matt was looking. Matt shook his head to get the forbidden feeling out of his system.

"It's nothing," the blonde boy said, looking for a distraction.

He reached up and put his hand on the boulder, looking for a spot to grip and pull himself up from. As he got on his knees in an attempt to stand, his hand slipped off the rock and he fell over Tai, catching himself merely inches away from Tai's face on the sand with his other hand.

"I… I'm sorr…"

"You're bleeding!" Tai yelled out, staring at Matt's finger and completely ignoring the fact that their faces were so close.

Matt looked at his dripping finger and realized how much it was stinging him. He whimpered a bit, grabbing it and holding it in his other hand.

"Suck it," Tai said, "That'll stop the bleeding."

"I'm not putting it in my mouth!" Matt protested.

"Fine, let it bleed," Tai answered back, pushing up his face.

"Tai!" the blonde yelled out, "what else can I do?"

Tai exhaled in frustration.

"Here," he said, "I'll do it."

He took Matt's hand and examined it to find the finger with the cut: his middle finger. The brunette pulled the finger into his mouth and sucked it. He sucked it slow and hard. Matt's heart nearly stopped completely. Was this actually happening to him? Tai's tongue squirmed, massaging the base of Matt's finger with its tip. A warm, wet sensation surged through his finger and into his hand in the place where Tai held him. He could feel the blood rushing to his pants as they began to bulge at his crotch. He adjusted his position to hide it. The blonde could not believe what he saw: what he was _feeling. _It felt so… amazing….

And in an instant, all hope left him. As he looked up at Tai's completely uninterested face, he noticed the brunette wasn't in the slightest way turned on. His heart crumpled slowly… painfully. He pulled his finger gently from the brunette's lips and inspected it.

"Let me see," Tai said, pulling the blonde's hand back away from him.

Tai's eyes scanned the length of the long, wet, pale finger.

"Look at that, not a drop of blood coming out."

Tai grinned, proud of himself. He stood up and held a hand out for Matt to take. Matt took it and Tai pulled him up.

"You gotta be more careful next time, yeah?"

Matt nodded.

"Well I'm heading back to my sector," Tai said "just remember to send a signal up in the air of anything comes up."

The digidestined had come up with the idea that since they were each alone in their sectors, that if something went wrong, their digimon had to shoot an attack up in the air and the others would see the signal and come to help.

"Yeah," Matt nodded again, "I remember."

Tai turned around and walked to the bushes. He cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Agumon, we're off again!"

Tai's digivice screeched and lit up.

"Agumon… digivolve to… GREYMON!"

Greymon stood tall and roared. Tai walked up and jumped on his back. He looked around and shot a hand up in the air.

"Later dude!" he called out.

Matt waved a hand in the air.

"See you, Tai…" he answered softly.

Matt watched as Greymon took off, Tai's hair bobbing up and down with every giant step.

Matt turned and gazed into the ocean. What was he to do? Tai didn't like him back. For Tai, he wasn't even an option.

"Hey," Izzy called out as he walked back, "Everything alright?"

"No." Matt mumbled.

Izzy sighed. He could hear the hurt in Matt's voice.

"Do _you_ like anyone?" the blonde asked, trying to figure something out for himself.

Izzy fidgeted.

"Yeah, kind of..." he replied.

Matt's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? Who?" Matt prodded.

Izzy blushed a bit.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "we're focusing on you here."

Matt wrapped an arm around Izzy's shoulders.

"Thank you Izzy… for everything…"

Izzy patted Matt on the back.

"Anytime." his friend replied.

The silence lasted only seconds.

"But WHY?" Matt burst out suddenly, "WHY?"

Izzy knew he was not okay.

"Things will get better, you know Matt. They always do."

"But I like him, Izzy!" Matt broke down, his eyes red with tears he refused to shed, "I really, really like him…"

"I know." Izzy said, letting out a deep, sympathetic breath, "I know."

As Tai made his way back, he was lost in thought. He had enjoyed Matt's finger being in his mouth way too much. And since when was there a tingle whenever he touched Matt's hands? Matt's big, pale, musician hands… Tai punched Greymon in the back angrily. What was wrong with him? He liked _Sora. _He didn't swing that way_._

"Hey, you okay up there, Tai?" Greymon called out.

"I'm fine." Tai lied, "Just fine…"

* * *

**-stbime**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Took me long enough! Ch. 2 you guys.**

**TK and Kari are still pretty young here. Maybe 8 years old or so. And Ch. 2 begins right after Ch. 1, just in a different scene. Sora is still with Mimi in the forest, Matt with Izzy on the beach, and Tai off on his own.**

**Warning, again: Loaded with homo-erotic lemon drops (just how we like it, yeah?)**

* * *

"Sex?" he asked.

TK wrinkled his blonde eyebrows and tilted his head to the side. Kari watched the way this made the gold tufts of hair hanging below his helmet sway gently in the wind.

"Yup." Kari answered, "That's what Tai says."

The confusion on TK's face grew.

"But what is it?" he prodded, shifting uncomfortably in his seat on the grass.

Kari leaned forward and began to pick the small, white flowers that were growing in front of her.

"I'm not sure, but I think you do it without your clothes on." Kari replied.

She took each flower one by one and held them delicately in her other hand.

"Like baths?" TK continued innocently.

He watched as the blades of grass growing on the green hillside around them leaned with the wind as it blew.

"Probably," Kari told him, "but maybe with a little less soap."

She continued arranging the little white flowers in her small, delicate hands.

"Well I like sex." TK said with a smile, "Who needs clothes and soap anyway, right?"

Kari laughed.

"You're cute, TK." She said, not even looking back at him, focusing on her flowers.

TK blinked. He felt a tiny flurry in his stomach, but he didn't know what it was. He stared at the back of Kari's head for a while, watching as she leaned forward, picking more flowers. Her short, light brown hair just reached down the back of her neck, covering the yellow string that held her whistle around her collar. She looked back questioningly at TK.

"Well you've gone awfully quiet," she said, "Are you okay?"

TK could feel his cheeks burning pink. Kari's cloudy brown eyes looked so tenderly into his faded blue ones. Her voice was full of genuine concern.

"Y…yeah…" TK stuttered, "Sure I am…"

Kari smiled softly.

"Here," she said, holding out her hand full of flowers, "I picked them for you."

TK's lips opened a bit, showing his surprise. He stared at Kari's outstretched arm, the white petals lifting up in the breeze. A warm, tender ray of sunlight lit Kari's face. It shone through the light brown strands of her loose, gently swaying hair, and it made the edges of her face glow brightly. The entire hillside meadow waited in patient silence. TK put the palm of his hand on the ground next to Kari's leg and leaned his face forward. He pressed his lips on to Kari's tightly shut mouth, feeling the softness of her nose gently brushing against his. He pulled back nervously. Kari grinned at him. TK looked down and to the side.

"You're kinda cute too," he said a little late, "you know, for a girl."

Kari blushed.

"Oh TK…"

Just then, small clouds of smoke rose up from the distance.

"HARPOON TORPEDO!"

Three sleek, black missiles ejected high into the air then split apart revealing smaller, green explosives. They detonated in the sky as the sparks flared in the wind.

TK got up quickly and looked up.

"That's Joe!" he yelled, "Something's wrong!"

"HARPOON TORPEDO!"

Three more missiles erupted into the air and exploded.

"Matt told me that if anything goes wrong, just send up signals into the sky and everyone will know where to find me."

Kari got up too.

"That means something's the matter with him! Let's hurry then! It's in this direction."

She pointed to the east.

"HARPOON TORPEDO!"

More missiles were emitted. They snaked their way into the clouds blew up with another flare of sparks.

TK and Kari arrived about five minutes later. Sora and Mimi were already there, kneeling on either side of Joe's limp body.

"TK! Kari! You guys don't come any closer." Sora yelled out.

Mimi looked up at her.

"They're too young," Sora explained quietly, "I don't want them in the way."

Mimi nodded.

Just then Tai burst on to the scene.

"What happened?" he yelled.

Tai stared at Joe's unconscious body, lying in a pool of his own vomit.

"Ikkakumon said he fainted." Sora answered, "So I turned him on to his side to make sure his airways were clear and he threw up."

Mimi shut her eyes tightly, remembering the occurrence.

Tai's face cringed. He moved to the front of Joe's body and picked him up carefully.

Matt and Izzy arrived seconds later. On seeing Joe's wilted body rested awkwardly on Tai's shoulders, Izzy's eyes widened. Tiny crystals of tears formed at his lashes. Joe's tainted eyelids remained lifeless and shut.

"What's wrong with him?" Izzy choked out, feeling his chest tighten, "Is he okay?"

Matt ran over and helped Tai, carrying half of Joe's weight on his own shoulder.

Sora rested a hand on Izzy's back and looked tenderly at him.

"We don't know…" she replied.

**XXXXX**

Night fell. Joe lay on the floor of the giant cave they had taken up shelter in. Izzy watched as the campfire's shadow danced erratically around Joe's unconscious face. He brushed a strand of blue hair out of the boy's closed eyes and sighed quietly to himself. Sora sat outside, standing guard. They would all take turns guarding throughout the night, except Izzy who volunteered to always keep an eye on Joe.

The others were at the far end of the cave preparing to sleep. As they spread their blankets along the smooth floor of the cave, TK ran over and grabbed one of Tai's legs.

"Oh no you don't!" Tai cried out playfully, clutching TK at the hips and tossing him gently into the air.

Tai caught him and immediately led his body to the floor. He kneeled over TK and tickled him along his sides listening as he burst into a fit of giggles. Tai ran his big hands all over the small boy's body, laughing as TK wriggled uncontrollably between his knees on the ground.

Matt cringed with jealousy as he saw the brunette rolling his dark, tanned fingers all over his brother. Tai leaned back and sat up, drawing his hands away. TK lay on his back, catching his breath. After a few seconds he leapt up and wrapped his arms around Tai's neck, the rest of his body just dangling there. Tai picked up the small blonde boy's legs and wrapped them around his own waist. He could feel the kid's small ribcage contracting and expanding rapidly against his own hard chest.

"Alright," Mimi said, "let's calm things down a bit."

Tai looked down at TK in his arms. The boy's body was already almost limp. His head rested on Tai's shoulder, and his face tucked to the side into Tai's neck. His eyes were already filled with sleep and beginning to shut. Matt watched TK take the place he had wanted to be in so badly. He loved how amazing Tai was with his little brother. He was too good to be true. Matt sighed softly.

"Hey, thanks Tai. For putting him to sleep…" Matt managed quietly.

Tai smiled and winked at him. He leaned his back against the cave wall and TK fell asleep in no time lying on the brunette's flat stomach.

"Anytime, bro." he mouthed.

Mimi leaned down and kissed Kari on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Kari" she said lovingly.

This was usually Sora's job. Kari smiled at the change and slowly drifted off to sleep.

An hour passed by and Tai realized that it was his turn to go stand guard. He lifted a sleeping TK ever so quietly off of his chest and gently laid him on the blanket next to Kari. The little blonde stirred a bit then rolled over on to his side so his body was facing Kari's when he took a deep breath and fell back to the sleep he was already in. Tai looked over at Matt's sleeping body and smiled. He was stretched out on his back with his blonde hair messily covering the tops of his eyes. Gosh, was he cute. Tai froze and mentally kicked himself for thinking that. He shook his head and made his way out of the cave.

He passed Izzy, who had fallen asleep with his head resting on Joe's chest. Izzy's face looked troubled and weary. He needed that sleep if only to calm him down a bit. But you could tell he was fighting it. He had been trying to stay awake. Tai walked out of the cave and looked back. Izzy had fit his small hand into Joe's larger one and held it tight. An immense flood of confusing feelings entered Tai's thoughts. What was happening to him?

He turned back around and walked over to Sora, who sat on the ground next to the entrance of the cave, keeping guard. She got up when she saw Tai. Tai grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him. He leaned down and slammed his lips in to hers, immediately attempting to pry them open so his tongue could explore. He dove deeper and deeper into her mouth, coming back to gently suck on her bottom lip then bite it softly. His hands let go of hers as he snuck them around her waist and grabbed her butt, squeezing it. Sora jumped in shock, resulting in pushing herself closer towards him. Tai pressed his pelvis into Sora's hip. She could feel the heat throbbing from between his legs. Sora raised her hands to his chest and pushed him off of her. He looked up at her, panting.

"I just can't do this right now," she said painfully.

Sora turned around and walked into the cave, leaving Tai alone and confused to stand guard. She walked passed Joe and Izzy and felt a tiny flame leap in her heart. Izzy had passed out on top of him, with his hand in Joe's. A small smile crept over Sora's mouth. Whatever was wrong with Joe, she knew he would be well taken care of. She walked passed them and saw the rest of the digidestined sleeping. As she walked closer, Mimi sat up quietly. Her hair flowed loosely over her shoulders. She tilted her head to the side and smiled. Sora could have sworn she saw the heavens open. She walked over to Mimi and Mimi pulled her down next to her. She took the red head's hat off and ran her fingers through the short hair that was underneath it.

Matt's eyes opened sleepily and he saw the two of them sitting next to each other. Sora had her hand on Mimi's soft, glowing cheek. It annoyed Matt how it was so normal for two girls to get so intimate like that, and nothing was seen as wrong. Two guys, now, and it was a big deal.

Sora's hand gently pulled Mimi's face towards hers. Mimi looked down slightly. Sora kissed her on her forehead. Mimi looked up at Sora's face. Her heart was racing. The feeling of Sora's lips on her skin made her body flutter. Sora leaned in again and kissed the tip of her nose. Mimi could feel her lips turning up at the corners in anticipation.

Matt continued staring silently. Why was _this _so normal and not _his_ fantasies?

Mimi tilted her head back and smiled softly at Sora, blush filling her cheeks. The red head turned her head to the side and leaned into the brunette's lips. Matt's eyes widened. _That _wasn't normal.

Matt lay still and quiet, careful not to move. The two girls kissed avidly in the hushed darkness. The figures of their faces blended into one, flowing silhouette of silenced infatuation.

They finally separated. Their lips pulled apart only too unwillingly. Sora could feel the sweet, strawberry remains of Mimi's mouth lingering obsessively on hers. She liked that. Matt waited until they both lay down and settled into their blankets. Once everything was still and motionless and the air was filled with the soft breaths of sleep, he decided to get up. He looked across at Sora and Mimi's sleeping bodies. Did that really just happen? What about Tai and Sora? He turned his head back to Sora. She was holding Mimi's hand and her sleeping face had a small smile on it.

Matt walked out of the cave. As he passed Joe and Izzy he stopped. Izzy had fallen asleep with his head on Joe. Matt smiled. He could see the love and concern on Izzy's face. Izzy liked _Joe._ He remembered that Izzy had a crush on someone. Matt squatted and put the back of his hand on Joe's forehead. He had a fever, no doubt. He was burning up. The fire they had lit was nearly out, but Matt could tell Joe's forehead and cheeks were flushed red. The boy was sick. He walked back and grabbed a small cloth from his back pack and soaked it with cool water. He folded it then went and rested it on Joe's face, just above his eyebrows. He let out a small breath of relief.

Remembering what he had woken up to do, Matt walked outside and looked for Tai. He was right there, sitting with his back to the cave, his hands resting on his knees. Matt stood there for a while. That boy had a gorgeous back. He imagined what it would be like to run his hands through the brunette's hair, to hold him closely…

Then he remembered Sora and Mimi. Tai really liked Sora. Should he tell Tai? That might leave Tai vulnerable…

He walked slowly up to Tai then felt his legs growing nervous. Why was he so weak around the boy? With his next step, he tripped on a pebble then caught himself quickly with the other foot.

Tai jerked forward in fright and turned his head around.

"Matt! What the hell did you do that for?"

Matt looked into Tai's face. His eyes were worrisome and his entire body was tense.

"I'm sorry." Matt stumbled out.

Why did Tai look like that? He wasn't _that _frightened by Matt. He was obviously dealing with something else.

Tai turned around, facing away from Matt. He shut his eyes tightly, fighting back his feelings. He didn't want to look at the blonde, to have to deal with those deep, hypnotizing, blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked, squatting until he was eye level with the back of Tai's head.

Tai waited a while before he answered.

"Yeah," he said in a voice as steady as he could manage.

Matt could tell that he wasn't. The blonde bit his lip and rested both of his hands on Tai's shoulders. He gripped four fingers in the front, right above Tai's chest, and dug his thumbs into the boy's upper back. He rubbed his thumbs in small, circular motions as he could feel Tai's shoulders slowly begin to relax. Matt pressed harder, rubbing every tense inch of muscle in Tai's neck, digging into his strong, burdened back. He loved the feeling of the brunette's body in his hands. As he continued to massage Tai, he could feel himself getting hard, his length swelling, squeezed tightly between his pants and his inner thigh. On realizing the brunette was doing nothing to stop him, he decided against telling him about Sora and Mimi. Whatever was bothering Tai needed to be dealt with first. Matt grabbed Tai under each arm and pressed his thumbs into the sides of the boy's upper back, rubbing in circles.

Tai felt himself sinking deeper and deeper into Matt's arms. He felt the blonde's big hands grabbing his slender shoulders, working harder and harder to rid him of his stresses. He felt as Matt settled himself down on the ground behind him, careful not to get in the way of what he was doing with his hands. He felt as the blonde slid his hands down to his waist and worked his thumbs hard into the centre of his lower back. He felt the boy grab his hips and press his fingers soothingly into his sides, relieving him of the built up tension. He felt Matt slip his fingers up his shirt. He felt the absolutely amazing sensation of Matt's hands on his skin. He felt the contrast between Matt's pale, soothing motions and the tanned, copper arousing shudders going down his spine.

This boy was… amazing. Tai had never felt anything so good. His entire body became limp and relaxed. He was a toy in Matt's hands. He could do nothing but get played with. His eye lids involuntarily dropped and the rest of his body began shutting down as he began the slow decent to a deep sleep in Matt's arms.

* * *

**-stbime**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Yo! So Ch. 3 continues right after Ch. 2. Remember Matt was just giving Tai the most sexy, seductive, touchy feely massage ever, and Izzy kinda fell asleep on top of sick Joe.**

**I hope you guys really get into the story, it gets deep man. And this is my longest chapter too. Enjoy.**

***curtains open***

* * *

A warm, soft breath made its way across the back of Tai's neck. It tickled the small, golden hairs that grew there. A few hours had passed and Matt had fallen asleep. Tai felt the breaths on his neck and smiled, waking up slowly. He looked up in front of him. It was still in the dark, early hours of the morning. Everything was quiet and still. He looked down, and saw a pale pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He looked to the sides and saw a pair of legs spread out around him. His eyes widened with shock as he realized he had been leaning back on the blonde's chest, sleeping.

He quickly stumbled forward, shaking, catching himself on the floor with his hands, scrambling as far away from the blonde as physically possible in a couple of seconds. Matt felt Tai pull away, but didn't open his eyes. He sat there and listened, pretending to remain asleep. He heard Tai get up quickly to his feet and brush his pants frantically to get the dirt off from being on the ground.

Tai's eyes filled with worry and panic. _What the hell?_ He could feel a small tear wedged at the corner of his eye, captured like a tiny crystal by his eyelashes. He turned and started running away from the cave, then stopped and looked back at Matt's sleeping body. He closed his hands into fists and squeezed them furiously, then turned back around again and ran into the forest, alone, leaving everyone sleeping.

Matt opened his eyes and looked towards the direction he had heard Tai run in. The brunette's body was already nowhere to be seen. He hung his head down in regret. Why was he so stupid? What would posses him to do something like that? Tai had run away _scared _out of his mind_. _He could tell.

Matt wiped his eyes frantically as tears flooded his face. He swore to himself that he would never try to touch the boy again.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Light rays from the morning sun shone brightly into the cave. Izzy's eyes opened slowly. His face was full of sleep. His head was still resting on Joe's chest, soothed by its slow, steady rise and fall. He blushed a little when he became aware of his position and closed his eyes again, pressing his palm into the ground to lift his upper body off of the sleeping boy. As he sat up, he was greeted by Sora's radiating smile and the sun in his eyes. He rubbed them sleepily and yawned, his face still looking drained with worry for Joe.

"It's about time you got up," Sora said, getting up from her seat on the ground, "Everyone's already headed off to their sectors. Tai left early. Don't know why, though."

Izzy smiled a bit.

"Probably eager for some action. Everything's been quiet lately on File Island," he said through another yawn.

Sora shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe. Oh, and Matt said that Joe has a fever. You might want to stay here and keep an eye on him till he gets better."

Izzy looked at Joe's unconscious face. His eyebrow twitched a bit, but there was no open sign of improvement. Izzy knelt down and sat on his heals at Joe's side. He rested the back of his hand on Joe's forehead to see his temperature.

"You know," Sora began cheekily, "they say your hands aren't temperature sensitive enough for that. The best way to check for a fever is to feel for the heat with your lips."

Izzy froze. Oh boy. Did Sora know? Could she tell?

Sora realized Izzy was embarrassed. She walked over to him quietly and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna go now," she said, "Send a signal if anything goes wrong."

Izzy watched in silence as Sora walked out of the cave and looked back one more time.

"Stay safe!" she called out, hopping onto Birdramon's leg and flying away.

Izzy looked at Joe again, his mind racing with endless, confused thoughts. _With your lips…_ the words kept coming back. Izzy placed his hands on the ground at either side of Joe's sleeping face. He looked down at him. Then, using one of his hands to gently move the sweaty blue hair that was matted to his forehead, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Joe's warm skin. He felt his tiny, innocent heart skip a beat as he let the kiss linger for a bit longer than it should have. He pulled his head away. Joe was burning up. He could feel the heat radiating from off of his lips. Sora was right, though.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

TK's legs dangled off of the edge. He sat confidently, and looked down at the crashing waves below them.

"How far down do you think it is?" he asked Kari without averting his gaze.

Kari was sitting back with her legs crossed, not as daring as TK to let them hang off of the rocky cliff like that.

"I think it's only as far down as you want it to be," she answered, sounding all philosophical.

TK didn't seem to notice.

"I think it's a hundred." he said, self-assuredly.

Kari smiled. She moved her hand a little closer to his until it was just brushing the soft skin of his small fingers. TK realized and froze. He kept his head looking down at the giant, foamy waves committing suicide, hurdling themselves onto the sharp, rocky edges of the cliff. A gentle wind puffed up and blew the salty spray into their faces. The two digidestined squeezed their eyes and mouths shut and leaned back, as if trying to avoid the splash. It didn't work. They looked at each other, their faces glistening wet now, and burst into laughter. When the giggles slowly subdued, Kari reached for TK's hand and held it. TK's cheeks burned pink. Kari looked down and blushed, tucking a short strand of hair behind her ear with her other hand. As soon as she had tucked it back, it fell forward again. Her hair was too short for that.

"I wanna sit like you," Kari said nervously.

The little blonde looked at her and held her hand a little tighter.

"It's easy," he said, feeling important now given this upper edge, "Just scoot forward, and sit!"

Kari moved her body forward slowly, squeezing TK's hand tightly as if it were her father's in a big crowd.

Finally, she did it. The two of them sat there in silence, their faces slowly drying, warm with sunlight, looking into the ocean.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Mimi sat under a shady tree, the string around her neck that held her hat in place swaying gently across her chest in the breeze.

"When do you think she'll come?" she asked Lillymon.

Mimi stared into the forest that lay before her, absent mindedly twirling her bangs around her finger. Lillymon fluttered about in the trees higher up, searching for flowers and vines.

"I dunno. Whenever Izzy wakes up I guess."

Mimi sighed. Lillymon zipped down to face her.

"Mimi! What was that for?"

Mimi looked up and faced her digimon. Lillymon placed a flowery hand on the girl's cheek.

"She'll be here any second. Don't pout. Smile!"

Lillymon zipped into the air, somersaulting in circles. Mimi laughed. She knew Sora would come any minute now.

A moment later, Mimi felt a pair of arms slip around her waist and squeeze her gently. She looked back at Sora's face and nearly fainted with excitement. She felt her nervous heart racing at the feeling of Sora's body being so close to hers. The girls stood up and faced each other, their lips locking almost instantly. Mimi wrapped her arms around Sora's neck and pulled her body tighter. Sora felt her soft chest pressed tightly against Mimi's. She grazed her hands down the pink brunette's back and rested them on her butt, pulling her hips closer, tightening the embrace. Their mouths tasted, and licked, and opened, and sucked. Their eyes closed shut in the moment, their noses pressed deeply into the other's smooth, tender cheek…

"Princess Mimi, help!"

The girls pulled apart quickly. Just then, Gekomon ran through the trees, out of breath, and looked up at the two humans.

"Princess Mimi! My friends have fallen into the giant crack in the rocks over there. It's too deep to climb out of!"

Mimi squatted and rested her hand on the little green digimon's back.

"Calm down, calm down. I'm right here. How many of them fell in?"

"Like fifty maybe! Princess please come and save them!"

Mimi looked back at Sora, who smiled encouragingly.

"Go ahead." Sora said, "I need to get to my sector soon anyway to make sure everything is alright over there."

Mimi winked appreciatively and ran off with Gekomon. Lillymon followed quickly behind.

Sora stood there. She couldn't help but to feel a little unsatisfied. That girl got her aroused so easily.

Birdramon flew her back to her own sector. The feeling of being unfulfilled lingered. As they landed, Sora looked across right into a pair of giant chocolate eyes that were waiting for her. Tai was there. How _convenient. _He held out his hand like a gentleman and helped Sora hop off Birdramon's leg. Sora felt something flutter inside of her. She felt a tingle running up the hand that Tai held. Mimi shouldn't have left her feeling like this right now.

No words were spoken. He led her to a cool, shady spot and grabbed her hips gently, facing her towards him. He leaned forward and grasped her lips with his. Sora let out a small gasp in shock before she realized how much she was actually enjoying it. She held Tai's shoulder and kissed back, her tongue participating eagerly, pulling his mouth closer to hers. It made her think of the kiss she and Mimi just shared but never finished…

Tai's hands moved to her back and supported her weight, lowering her to the ground. She lay on her back, and he supported himself with his hands on the ground at either side of her head, so his body hovered just above hers. He dove in to kiss her again, pressing his pelvis onto hers. Sora felt his hard, pulsating length between her legs. Tai sat up and pulled off his shirt. He reached down and grabbed Sora's at the hem and eased it off of her, leaning down and kissing her again. He felt the lace of her bra rubbing against his hard chest, the softness of her skin against his flat belly.

Sora's conscience smacked her hard. She wasn't supposed to be doing this. She opened her eyes widely and squirmed underneath Tai's throbbing body, twisting her face to the side and away from his lips.

"Tai, I can't…"

"Sora…" he placed a finger under her chin and pulled her face to look back at his, "Please… please don't say no…"

A tear filled the whites of each of his eyes. Sora stared at him in shock. He squeezed them shut and let the tears run down his cheeks.

Vulnerability, need, pity and perhaps even love filled their way into the mess. Sora closed her eyes and pushed her head up for her lips to meet Tai's. He kissed back and their bodies rolled over, each of them on their sides now. Tai's hands reached down, unbuttoning Sora's pants. Sora let go of his lips and he bent down to peel her pants off of her legs. He undid his own and took them off, leaning back down to kiss her. Their bodies intertwined in a mess of limbs: rolling, touching, groping, feeling, following every line of the unwritten sexual script that guided their every movement.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Then why do you do it?" Sora's small, pink, bird-like digimon asked her.

It was now late afternoon and the forest around them was tainted with a feeling of laziness. Sora's face was buried in her hands.

"Oh Biyomon… if only I knew…" she sobbed.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Sora! You couldn't help yourself. Your heart's filled with love, remember?" Biyomon grinned through her beak, the curly blue and pink striped feather on her head bouncing gently in the wind, "And besides, it's normal."

Sora's eyes were becoming blood shot. Her nose started running and her throat burned.

"It's normal to be bisexual?" she barked, feeling the remorse getting to her.

"Yeah, bisexual. That _is_ what you guys call it, right?" Biyomon asked innocently, keeping herself calm.

"Biyomon, being bisexual doesn't give me the right to be _unfaithful._" she retorted.

Biyomon stood there and looked her digidestined in the eye, watching small strands of orange hair drifting in the wind under her blue helmet.

"Then you have a decision to make, Sora."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Light snores made their way up from the small grove of plants Tai slept behind. After he and Sora finished, he had gone to find a spot near the river to sleep. The small, gushing sounds were relaxing. Tai had dozed off quickly, lying with his back up against a tree, one knee bent upright, the other leg straight and his hands behind his head: the image of serenity.

His ears perked up instinctively at the sound of someone coming. His eyes opened slowly, but he remained in his position, listening keenly for more clues. The footsteps grew closer and Tai nearly toppled to the side, losing his balance. He got himself onto all fours and crept into one of the bushes facing the river. He peered out carefully and saw Matt.

Tai's body froze as he remembered the position he had fallen asleep in. Matt had been a good friend and comforted him and he had gone and acted all queer falling asleep in his arms and what not. Tai wanted to punch his own body for embarrassing him like that. Who knows what Matt thought about him now? Matt was straight. Matt didn't get any of those "feelings" he kept getting.

Tai stared at the boy in silence. When Matt reached the edge of the river, he stopped and looked around. When he didn't see anybody, he started stripping. Tai's eyes widened.

The blonde took his socks and shoes off and placed them to the side. He lifted up his shirt revealing a slightly sculpted stomach, and a gorgeous chest. His skin was pale, smooth and flawless.

Tai's eyes didn't leave the blonde's body for a second. He could feel his mouth watering, his groin aching. His throat went dry with anticipation. Matt was going to take a bath… right in front of him.

Matt stood shirtless and basked in the afternoon sunlight, looking down at the gentle rise and fall of his own chest. He reached down and unbuttoned his pants, peeling them off of his waist. Tai's lips parted slightly. He was getting a private show, front row seat.

He stared at Matt's bellybutton then moved down the fine trail of blonde hair that led to his waist, those chiseled V-shaped hip muscles. Matt stepped out of his pants, revealing strong, toned legs to match his well-cut arms. He wasn't buff, just toned: _well toned._ _He's been working out, _Tai thought, licking his lips subconsciously since he could feel them getting dry.

Tai moved his hands to his waist and painfully forced down his growing erection, pushing it against the insides of his thigh. He continued watching Matt, feeling more and more stimulated by the second. Matt was so hot. Tai couldn't keep his mind still. All kinds of crazed, seventeen year old boy thoughts ran through his mind. Just not _typical_ seventeen year old boy thoughts…

Matt turned to face the river. Tai stared at the muscles of his back, his strong shoulders, and the back of his arms. The brunette massaged his crotch, rubbing and squeezing slowly, but wanting to do so much more. Matt slipped his thumbs into his boxers and stared at the freezing cold river water.

"It's now or never," he mumbled to himself, taking a deep breath.

He pulled his boxers down and jumped quickly into the water. Tai took a deep breath and stopped. Thousands of thoughts ran through his brain in an instant. For all he knew, maybe Matt _wasn't_ homophobic. Maybe something _could _happen between them. But what? Maybe it was normal…of course it's not normal! But what if I like him? It just isn't possible…but who knows? Why the hell does this feel so good, yet so wrong? What is going on with me?

Tai looked up and saw Matt's head emerging from the water. His blonde hair was soaked, and drooped messily over his face. He wiped his eyes and opened them, their glowing blue orbs reflecting the sunlight and the water. Tiny drops of chilled water beaded down his pale, flawless, shivering skin. His lips were pink, and Tai had never wanted to kiss anything more badly in his entire life. The sun shone bright and lit up half of Matt's angelic face. He was… beautiful…

**XXXXXXXXX**

Izzy stared into Joe's glossy, bloodshot eyes. He had woken up only moments ago, but now Izzy wished he were unconscious again. Izzy shook the foul thought away. He was being selfish. If Joe hadn't woken up, he would have starved to death or died of dehydration. But now that he was awake, Izzy could tell how sick he really was. What had happened to him? What could have possibly made him _that_ sick?

Izzy had propped Joe's head up on some of the folded blankets. He tenderly wiped the corner of Joe's lips as he dipped the big leaf back into the stone bucket of water, filling it. He brought the filled leaf to Joe's mouth and Joe opened it weakly. Izzy poured the cool water down his throat, gently supporting the back of Joe's head. He emptied the leaf and set it down. He felt Joe's body jerk slightly then suddenly bend over in a fit of violent coughs that scratched his throat deeply and painfully. Izzy closed his eyes and held back a silent, helpless tear as he sat at Joe's side. Why did he have to see Joe suffer like that? What else was he supposed to do to help him? Joe's throat had hurt too much. He wasn't able to talk at all. And Joe was the one who always knew how to take care of everyone. He was the one who wanted to be a doctor. Everyone _relied_ on _him_. Now he was too weak to even sit up, and his eyes burned a sleek, painful red. His whole face was radiating with an unnatural, uncomfortably warm heat.

Izzy tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. He sniffled and tried to act like he was going to be strong and that Joe was going to be okay. But who was he kidding? They were in the digital world with no hospitals and no doctors. Something had made Joe sick enough to render him _unconscious _for almost an entire day. Izzy was scared: scared out of his mind. He wiped the beads of sweat from Joe's forehead with a cool, damp cloth and filled the leaf with water again now that the coughing had calmed down. Joe opened his mouth and Izzy slowly poured the water down his fiery throat, his own eyes burning with tears as he looked at his friend's weak, pale, sick, vulnerable body.

Just then Joe's hands gripped the ground at his sides. His chest and stomach shuddered as a gagging sound escaped his mouth. Izzy squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself. Joe hurled his head forward brutally and retched all over the floor of the cave. Izzy's eyes opened back slowly. They were filled to the brim with tears. It completely ripped his heart into pieces to see the boy he liked suffering hopelessly in his arms, and there was nothing, absolutely nothing he could do about it. He turned his head slowly and painfully, his vision blurred with tears, to see Sora standing at the entrance of the cave. A small gasp escaped her lips.

"Oh…my…god…"

She turned around instantly and screamed an order at her digimon.

"METEOR WING!" Birdramon called out, shooting giant balls of fire into the air.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The sun began its slow, majestic decent from the sky of the digiworld. Within minutes after Sora's digimon had fired the signal into the air, everyone had come back to the cave. Joe was cleaned up and forced to drink something to avoid dehydration. Izzy hadn't completely regained his composure. He sat nervously next to Joe, who had fallen asleep. Izzy watched the painful rise and fall of his chest. He noticed the unhealthy paleness of his skin. The boy's blue hair was faded and wilted. Tai suddenly stood up and everyone looked up at him.

"Alright guys, we need food, and we need firewood." He usually took charge like that.

Tai had been thinking about Matt for the rest of the day. He wanted to talk to him, badly. He wanted to find out if Matt was open about things like this. For all he knew, he could have some fun with him as well as Sora… Tai bit his lip angrily. Why was his mind so against something his body had never wanted more desperately in his life? It was not like he could control what he felt, or who he liked, right? His mind snapped back to reality. Everyone was waiting for instructions.

"So, um, Mimi and Sora, you guys can find some food, yeah? And me and, uh, M, Matt, we'll get the firewood." He was proud of himself that it had come out so well.

Matt felt his body tense. Maybe he had forgotten about last night? Was it possible? Maybe things were normal… yeah. They were buddies, right? Matt knew he had to play everything off as cool as possible.

"Sounds good everyone?" Tai asked.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"What about us?" TK said, his pitch raising an octave as he reached the end of his question, showing genuine confusion.

Matt knew it was important to his little brother that he always felt involved and important.

"Your job is special," Matt told TK as he walked over to him, his little brother's eyes lighting up almost instantly with curiosity, "You and Kari have to stay here and take care of Izzy while he watches Joe."

Tai listened to Matt and watched as the older blonde put both his hands on the little blonde's shoulders. He loved the way Matt handled his little brother: so maturely, so motherly, so responsibly, so admirably… Tai mentally smacked himself again. Matt continued.

"He's a bit of a nervous wreck right now, and it's sorta up to you two to make sure absolutely nothing goes wrong and that they stay safe while we're gone."

TK's entire face shone with pride.

"Are you sure we'll be able to do it by ourselves?" Kari asked.

"Definitely." Matt assured her, "And TK, make sure you look after Kari too. Got it?"

"Mhm." TK nodded.

"Alright we'll only be gone a while," Matt told them.

The four digidestined left the cave and split up. As soon as Matt and Tai were out of sight, Mimi grabbed Sora's hand and interlaced her fingers. Sora felt a tinge of guilt then blushed as she felt Mimi squeeze her gently. They looked at each other and giggled, then ran off into the sunset. After about a minute of running, they found a small grove of berry trees. They got to work and picked as many berries as they could then sat down on the ground and leaned into each other, watching the sunset and still breathing pretty heavily.

"We should get back and make sure Joe gets something to eat," Sora said, looking into Mimi's amber eyes.

Mimi leaned forward and kissed Sora's lips passionately then let go and looked back at her. Sora's face was flushed red. Mimi loved when she did that to her.

"Alright, let's go," Mimi smiled.

Sora looked at the brunette longingly, a hint of disappointment in her sudden willingness to leave. Mimi giggled as she noticed it, and leaned forward again to give Sora another tender kiss. This one lasted longer, and Sora could feel Mimi's scent filling her nose. They pulled their lips apart but their faces remained close, their noses just touching.

"Feed me a berry," Sora told her cheekily.

Mimi smiled and grabbed a few with one hand then picked out one berry with the other. She brought it to Sora's lips and Sora opened her mouth. Mimi pressed the berry against her bottom lip and Sora's mouth closed around the tips of Mimi's two fingers. Mimi smiled and slowly pulled her fingers back. She got another berry and fed it to Sora, her fingers going deeper into the red head's mouth this time. Sora licked the red juice off of the tips of Mimi's fingers and sucked them gently. Mimi could feel her entire body tingling from the wet warmth.

"Mimi…" Sora said, looking down a bit.

Mimi tilted her head and her light brown hair fell to the side.

"Yeah?"

The words just came out. Sora had no control.

"Are you homosexual or bisexual?"

Mimi didn't seem to be bothered by the question.

"Neither," she answered confidently.

A look of confusion broadcasted its way across Sora's face. Mimi looked at her and smiled.

"I like to refer to myself as Sora-sexual." she answered, "No labels. Right now, I'm just into you."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Matt and Tai sat in front of the pile of logs they just collected, almost out of breath from carrying them all. Thankfully their digimon were there to help. The boys' faces glistened with a thin layer of sweat in the slowly dying sunlight. The last orange rays were drifting aimlessly in the sky. So were Matt's eyes. Tai stared at the other boy's arms. The blonde peach fuzz that coated his flawless, pale skin outlined his small, toned muscles. It was now or never, Tai thought to himself, looking away and taking a deep breath. Matt heard the deep breath and turned to look at his best friend, the unfortunate boy he had fallen for.

"What's up, man?" Matt asked him in a voice as steady as he could manage, his eyes waiting to be met by Tai's.

Tai paused for a while then looked at him. He got lost in Matt's shimmering sapphires for a second but quickly brought himself back. The sun behind them had nearly completely sunk and shadows began to cast themselves across the digital world. Tai opened his mouth to begin, but closed it, taking a second to think. Matt grew concerned and nervous. Maybe whatever was up with him was the same thing he was dealing with last night that had made him look so hurt and troubled. Then something else struck Matt's mind. Maybe he found out about Sora and Mimi somehow, and now he was devastated that Sora was cheating on him, with a girl… It had to be that. Matt knew he had to pretend not to know about the two girls otherwise he would have been wrong for not having his buddy's back and telling him himself.

If only Matt knew what was going on in my mind right now, he'd hate me, Tai thought to himself. He knew what he was about to say to Matt would change everything. Whatever Matt answered could either make him the happiest person in the world, or break him down into someone sick and pathetic. Tai sighed.

"Matt…" he began.

Matt listened intently for what his friend was going to say, ready to be nothing more than a friend right back and help him through whatever was hurting him.

"H…Have you, e…ever known anyone w…who was gay?" he began.

Tai held his breath and waited. He could feel his body's unstable, nerve racking shivers. Matt froze. This _was_ about Sora, he thought. He knew he had to pretend not to know.

As the sun disappeared completely beyond the horizon, darkness filled the forest. Matt looked deeply into the shadows of Tai's distraught face.

"No…" he answered solemnly, "I don't…"

* * *

**-stbime**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: What's up guys? Long time no...read...? Lmao**

**Presenting chapter 4! It's pretty rich. I hope you like it!**

**Oh, and I just wanted to say hey to some of the awesome people who are reviewing my story:**

**Helen ess: You're simply amazing**

**MrGooseyMoose: You're too cool**

**00Sakura00: Just so brilliant**

**IndifferentlyDifferent: I don't know what I'd do without you**

**And just a few points I wanted to bring up about the story: these characters are about 17 years old, they don't know "true love" Their drives are sexual and lust filled (just how I like 'em) with only a bit of emotion woven into the plot. Or maybe a lot. And another theme I've been incorporating (and hence the title) is curiosity. That's really all it is, or all it really starts out to be, anyway, and in no way does it define a person by means of stereotypical characteristics.**

**Got it, my friends?**

* * *

Look at him. He slept so peacefully. Matt stared at the shadow that was Tai's sleeping body. His tanned face was only made darker by the night. His skin appeared smoother and so touchable. He slept with his arms above his head, his legs stretched out, and his thin, lean, soccer boy body outlined and completely extended. His shirt was lifted up a little bit and a teasing strip of his waist was exposed, right above his hips. That single tender area of revealing flesh was so hot. Matt could feel himself wanting to just get up slowly and crawl over to rub his hand on the boy's skin…

Tai stirred. Matt shut his eyes quickly and felt his heart beginning to leap. He heard Tai's fingers scratching through his hair and then, probably feeling cold, he pulled his shirt down, covering his waist, and rolled over on to his side, curling his legs in closer to his body to retain warmth.

Matt remained quiet and motionless until he heard the deep breath of Tai returning to sleep. Everything was still again. Matt opened one eye and saw that Tai was no longer stirring. He opened the other and rested his palms on the ground to help himself sit up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the cave. Sora was sleeping with TK and Kari cuddled up under her. She was such a mother sometimes. Matt smiled as his eyes passed over his little brother's sleeping face. He looked so innocent. He watched as TK's sleeping body subconsciously brought its small fingers to his face to wipe some non-existent smudge from under his nose, then quietly curl them back between his legs, letting out a small sniffle.

Matt closed his eyes and stood up, opening them again. He walked sleepily to the entrance of the cave, passing Joe and Izzy. They were both lying down next to each other. Joe was in the same spot, and Izzy seemed to have laid down at his side just close enough but careful not to touch. Matt could hear Joe's chest wheezing with every weak, tired breath his body took. What _was _wrong with Joe?

He continued his way out of the cave and thought about what Tai had asked him earlier when they were getting firewood. Why would Tai even ask that? If he knew anyone who was gay… what was he supposed to say? _Yeah, Sora, the girl you like, and Mimi, seem like they are. Oh ya, I might be too, by the way…_

Matt shook his head violently.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice asked sounding rather concerned.

Matt turned to see Mimi. She was standing guard outside of the cave. Matt blinked a little.

"Uh, yeah… I'm… fine." He mumbled.

Mimi smiled gently at him.

"It's a little early for you to take over your shift, you know." She patted the ground beside her.

Matt walked over and took a seat.

"I'll stay with you the extra half hour." Mimi winked, linking her arm through Matt's and leaning onto his shoulder.

Matt blushed.

_Wait, why the hell am I blushing?_ He looked over at the top of Mimi's head. Her hair was such fair shade of brown. A few strands fell onto his neck. They were soft and felt like silk. Matt could feel his skin tingling everywhere she touched him. He sat there silently, slowly becoming aware that he felt no reservations about her and Sora being together, almost as if he had never seen it. At that moment in time, it really didn't matter. The thoughts of Sora being with his best friend, and being with Mimi too meant nothing to him. Right then, he felt like he was sharing something with Mimi, something he couldn't share with anyone else. He wasn't alone. They had something in common. Homosexuality? Bisexuality? Curiosity? He didn't know, nor did he care.

"Mimi," he said softly, "I need to ask you something."

He waited, his heart pounding. Mimi didn't say anything. He leaned forward slightly to look at her face and saw that her eyes were closed. He could feel that her breaths were slow and tired. Matt sat up and put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She shifted and rested her head onto his chest, slumping forward slightly and bringing her other arm around to rest on his stomach. She settled quietly and drifted back to sleep. Matt closed his eyes and took a cool, deep breath. He rubbed his thumb gently on Mimi's side and he could feel Mimi's fingers opening and closing gently on his stomach, rubbing his abs. He felt large and masculine to have such a petite damsel cuddled under his toned arm. He inhaled the scent of strawberry that wafted from her skin and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of Mimi's soft, tender femininity. He loved the feeling it gave him…to hold onto a girl by her waist, knowing she was asleep and defenseless under your powerful arm… Only in the end, he found himself drifting to sleep…thinking of Tai…

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The tip of the sun's golden body poked its head just barely over the peak of the mountain ranges on File Island. Tai opened his eyes slowly and lifted his head up. He peered sleepily around him, noticed Matt was gone, then rested his head back down and closed his eyes. Wait, Matt was gone! Tai's eyes flew open and he sat up quickly in an instant of panic. His whole head throbbed from his quick rising, as he got angry with himself realizing then that it was Matt's turn to stand guard 'till morning. He was _supposed _to be gone. He lay back down slowly, trying to calm his headache. Hang on, Mimi was gone too. Tai reluctantly used his hands to help him to sit up again, slowly this time. He looked around again. Mimi hadn't come back to bed.

Tai sighed and stood up, rubbing his eyes. He lifted his hands above his head and stretched his whole body. He dragged his feet sleepily as he made his way out of the cave, his eyelids still half shut. He got out and looked around. Right there, sitting outside the cave, was Matt sitting upright leaning his back against the rock with half of Mimi's body basically sprawled out on top his. They had both fallen asleep. Matt's hand was wrapped tightly around Mimi's waist, and his chin rested on top of her head. Tai grinned sleepily to himself. _Go Matt!_

Wait a second, _he _wanted Matt… His grin faded. He shook his head. No he didn't. He stared at Matt's sleeping face, his chiseled jaw line… Who was he kidding? Yes he did… He wanted Matt so badly… What the HELL were these feelings? Look at Matt. He was happy with a girl. Tai thought that after he did what he did with Sora, he would snap back to reality from the pleasure he would have gotten. And boy it was definitely pleasurable… Only, the feelings were still there…

Tai turned around and walked back into the cave. He remembered the day before when he and Matt had finished gathering the firewood. If only he could figure out if Matt was open or accepting to these sort of feelings, maybe making a move on him would be…easier. But Matt didn't even _know _anyone who was…gay.

Tai sighed and walked miserably back to the spot he was sleeping in. He lay on his back and closed his eyes. The image of Matt stripping by the river kept coming back to his head. He couldn't help it. He was infatuated with the boy. He opened his eyes and held his palms in front of his face and rotated them so he could see the front and back of his own hands.

_What has become of me…?_

**XXXXXXXXX**

The sun had just completely made its way out from hiding, its rays slowly waking up the rest of the digital world. Joe's eyes opened gradually. They hurt, and were blood shot. He was greeted by the roof of the cave that stared back down at his frail body. He turned his head weakly to the left, and then to the right. No one was there. He closed his eyes again, squeezing them tightly as if it would make the pain go away. His head was throbbing and his throat and chest burned. All of his muscles ached and his stomach felt like it was being kicked. He groaned and tried to sit up, something he hadn't done in nearly two days, considering he was unconscious for most of the time…

Matt heard him straining himself and ran to support him.

"Joe! Oh my gosh, you're up!"

Matt held his back and Joe sat up. His entire body still felt overheated. Matt smiled though. Izzy had been doing such a good job of taking care of him and he knew Joe would appreciate it.

Izzy was the only person Matt had ever confided in. Izzy knew what Matt was going through, and was there to help him through it. And now that he knew that Izzy liked Joe, he understood why Izzy was so understanding and cooperative, and helpful, and kind, and considerate…and Matt wanted nothing more than happiness for Izzy. He didn't know _anything _about Joe though. He was sure Joe had realized that it was Izzy who had been looking after him all this time. He would be asking for Izzy anytime now…

"W…where's….M…Mi..mi…?" Joe stuttered.

Those were the first words he had said in two days. Matt froze. Mimi…?

"Uh, Mimi and Sora went with Birdramon to take a quick look over the entire island… we were gonna take a break today and just… hang out with each other here…"

Just then TK and Kari looked up, saw Joe, and ran over.

"Joe, are you okay?" Kari asked a little excited to see him awake but still sounding extremely concerned.

"Joe! You're back!" TK shouted, dropping on his knees and giving the sick, older boy a big hug.

"Be careful, TK!" Matt reprimanded, "You could hurt him, and you might get sick too."

TK got up and stepped back. Matt helped Joe up the rest of the way until he leaned his back against the wall of the cave; his sickly, pale skin was a sharp contrast to the cold, dark stone. Joe was already out of breath, wheezing and coughing.

Tai and Izzy walked back into the cave.

"We have the medicine!" Tai called out, resting his big hand on Izzy's back and guiding him forward, "We got it from Frigimon."

Izzy's eyes widened when he saw Joe sitting up. He nearly dropped the medicine that was in his hands as a smile and a tear broke out on his face. He was elated, but trying desperately to hold back.

After Joe took the medicine, Izzy felt his forehead with the back of his hand. He was still burning up. Izzy pulled Joe's shirt up from the bottom, and helped him out of it. Joe sat there shirtless. Izzy blushed as he dipped the sponge into the bucket of cool water. Kneeling down next to Joe, he dabbed the wet sponge along the boy's shoulders, watching the cool water trickle down his body. He wiped along each tender bump of his protruding, bony spine and his thin, fragile hips. Izzy dipped the sponge again and gently dabbed Joe's hot, red forehead, his flushed cheeks, his dry lips…

Izzy wiped the sponge slowly along blue-haired boy's pale, thin chest, dabbing gently over his small, pink nipples. He was in a state of such careful concentration and bliss being able to care for, and explore, the boy he liked.

Matt sat on the other side of the cave and watched Izzy put his heart under the mallet to get crushed. It hurt his heart to know how much Izzy cared for Joe, and how much he did for Joe and the first person Joe asks for is Mimi. But what does that even mean? Nothing, right? Matt looked over at Kari. She was stroking Gatoman's fur with her fingers, scratching under the small, white cat's neck, making her purr and gently stretch out her gloved paws.

He turned and looked at TK, playing with Tai, again. Tai lay on his back on one of the blankets on the cave floor and took his shoes off. TK stood in front of the older boy's legs and held out his arms over Tai's body. Tai leaned up and grabbed TK's small hands in his own, then bent his knees and placed both of his feet on TK's belly. His feet took up the entire surface area of the little blonde boy's abdomen, and he curled his toes, pressing them gently into TK's chest. Tai leaned back down so his back was flat on the floor and he lifted TK into the air with his legs, still holding onto his hands for balance.

TK erupted in giggles, his small fingers digging deeper into Tai's large ones for fear of falling over. He soared like an airplane on Tai's feet, laughing and losing his balance before toppling onto Tai with another fit of giggles as Tai grabbed the small boy's waist and tickled it ever so lightly.

Matt blushed as he stared. TK lay out of breath on Tai's flat stomach, trying to smile and laugh and breathe all at the same time. Tai smiled too. He loved playing rough and messy and touchy-feely with the guys, loads of contact, even if TK _was_ just a little kid.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Birdramon soared over File Island, her giant, fiery wings fully extended and forcefully sending them forward through the air with every powerful flap, followed by a moment of effortless gliding.

Mimi and Sora sat on her back, Sora in front, and Mimi sitting behind of her, arms wrapped tightly around the red head's waist. Mimi's hair flew back in the wind, her bangs messily flowing all over her face and the rest of it in the air behind her head like a gushing river of melted caramel.

Sora looked back and blushed, her eyes avoiding Mimi's. Mimi smiled and leaned forward, burying her lips into Sora's. The now familiar hint of strawberries and cream was thrust upon her tongue by the passionate movements of Mimi's lips. Mimi held her hands tighter around Sora, opening her mouth and closing it rhythmically, digging her nose into Sora's soft cheek.

The wind continued to blow past them, its intense velocity giving the girls such a rush… Mimi parted her lips and Sora's tongue entered. It was wet and warm and actively seeking places to explore. The wind, though, was cold. Sora let go of Birdramon and swung her leg over, turning now so that she faced Mimi. Birdramon continued to soar over the island.

Sora pressed her hands gently onto Mimi's chest and leaned into her, their lips refusing to break the kiss. Mimi fell back slowly onto Birdramon's back with Sora on top of her. She was now engulfed in warmth from the top and the bottom and began to suck Sora's tongue and rub it with her own. Sora smiled through the kiss on seeing Mimi's reaction. Mimi felt the smile and could feel herself getting more turned on. She squeezed Sora's hips with her fingers gently, teasingly rubbing her thumbs along her sides.

Sora was getting so turned on. She pressed her hips down onto Mimi's, grinding them forward slowly and making sure to wrap her legs around Birdramon tightly so they didn't fall off.

Her chest was hardening and was becoming extremely sensitive to the feeling of Mimi's on her own…

Just then, Lillimon zipped up and around Birdramon and hovered over the girls. She giggled.

"Guys!" she screamed out laughing, "You're supposed to be keeping your eyes out for anything suspicious!"

Sora turned around and looked up at the flowery digimon, embarrassed, and got up slowly off of her digidestined. Mimi sat up slowly too then rolled her eyes and smiled at Lillimon.

"Nothing's going on though, Lillimon. The place has been quiet for the longest while."

Lillimon smiled too.

"I know! But still! Look for something exciting!"

"Like that?" Sora said, looking over to the right.

Mimi and Lillimon looked into the direction Sora was looking. The ocean glistened in the mid-morning sun. A sparkling line of white sand lined the coast and led to a giant beach house hotel right at the water's edge.

"A hotel!" Mimi screamed out, grabbing onto Sora's arms, "Oh my gosh! They probably have a spa and a hot tub and mud baths and beach chairs and…"

Sora giggled and leaned in quickly to kiss Mimi, politely shutting her up. Mimi blushed a deep, scarlet red as Sora pulled her lips back.

"Let's go tell the others," Sora said smiling, "They might want to check it out."

Birdramon lifted her long neck into the air and screeched, dipping one of her wings down and soaring into graceful U-turn. Mimi wrapped her arms around Sora's waist and tilted her head back, screaming and smiling.

"Woooooooooooo!"

Sora sat there and smiled happily to herself, as content as could be at the sound of the brunette's voice in her ears and the feeling of her gently squeezing at her sides.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"A hotel?"

Matt had a questioning look on his face.

"Yes! It was huge!" Mimi said, "Probably with a spa and everything!"

Matt scratched his head and pondered it a bit.

"I'm not so sure we should…"

He looked down when he felt something tugging gently at his shirt.

"Matt… what's a spa?" TK's head was tilted to the side.

"It's a place where girls can…"

"Let's just go check the place out!" Tai said.

Matt glared at Tai. That boy was so headfast…and was so, so attractive about doing it…

"But Tai, it could be dangerous. We don't know what it's doing there!" Matt still had to think about the safety of the team first, no matter how hot their leader was when he got demanding.

Tai rolled his eyes. Matt was so sexy when he tried to play responsible. _Stop _that!He's _not _sexy!

"When's the last time anything was dangerous around here, Matt?"

Tai suddenly got an idea.

"Look at Joe!" Matt retaliated, "Who knows what happened to him! Maybe one of us could get infected too! You have to think about these things Tai!"

Tai smirked silently to himself.

"Alright, how about you and me go first and take a look. Then if it's safe, we'll call the others to come too."

Matt sighed desperately to himself at the thought of him and Tai being alone together. He liked it so much.

"I don't know…" Matt answered.

He was trying to resist it. He didn't want to be put in an awkward situation. Just then Tai slapped him on his back and wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders, squeezing tightly and causing Matt to stumble closer towards his athletic body. Tai balled his other hand into a fist and violently rubbed the crown of Matt's head, ruffling up his hair. Matt cringed with excitement at the feeling of Tai's strong arm around his shoulders.

"C'mon buddy! It'll be fine. We need some guy time anyway. And our digimon will protect us so we have nothing to worry about."

Matt always felt kind of…turned on…when Tai called him "buddy" and said things like "guy time." It was weird. But he liked it. Matt blushed a bit.

"…Alright… we'll go…" Matt admitted shyly.

Matt ducked under Tai's arm and before Tai could do anything he smacked him across the back of his head.

"Just don't mess with my hair," he laughed, "…ever!"

_Ahhhh, _Tai loved it when Matt played around with him.

"Guys, look!"

Everyone suddenly turned their heads to where Sora's voice was coming from. Smiles slowly spread their way across everyone's faces as Joe took a slow, weak step forward: his first step in about two days. The veins in his thin hands bulged as he tightened his grip on Izzy's arm, nearly stumbling over his own frail, trembling legs.

Whatever was wrong with him was definitely taking a toll on his body, and everyone could tell. A few small tears welled up in Izzy's eyes as he watched Joe try to take another step.

_Joe might just be getting better…_ he thought hopefully to himself, _he might actually be getting better…_

* * *

**Don't know about you guys, but I'm looking forward to Matt and Tai in the next chapter :)**

**Friendly reminder: In real life, no one has to be this "sexually active" at the age of 17. Wait until you're ready man. Just have fun. Like Mimi :) Isn't she hot?**

**-stbime**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Been a while guys, hasn't it? Hope you haven't forgotten completely about me! Special shout to my buddy Cuz D though. He's been pretty fucking amazing to me and I think he's one of the best friends I've made on this site, and I owe him so much for just being there. Love you, kiddo.**

**Now to address the story. I bet a bunch of you forgot what was happening, yeah? A lot of the reviews actually have pretty good summaries of what happens if you want. But just so you remember, Joe is still extremely sick and may or may not be getting better. The kids also just found a random hotel on the beach. A lot of you guys questioned that too. It's nothing odd or sneaky. Did they not always stumble upon random buildings in the Digital World while they were there? Read on and just don't over think it. This chapter begins right after the last one, maybe an hour later and all I'm saying is beware of it...**

* * *

Matt lay on his back with his head resting on his arms and one knee propped up. He and Tai were going to go and investigate the hotel on the beach, but the early afternoon sun was just too hot. He had dozed off at the side of the cave, but he knew Tai would come and wake him up at any second to go and check it out.

There was a small scamper as someone approached Matt. Two small fingers made their way into his face and his eyelids were pulled open as he was uncomfortably snapped back into consciousness. He looked blearily at TK's inquisitive expression.

"Matt, are you there?"

Matt squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled as TK quickly brought his tiny fingers back to his side. He sat himself up to greet his younger brother properly.

"Yeah," he replied, still sleepy, "What's up kiddo?"

As his vision focused he could see TK's eyes were on the verge of tears. He suddenly felt wide awake as he reached out and grabbed TK's hand.

"Is, is…Joe gonna d…die?" he sniffled, a tear rolling down his small cheek.

Matt panicked but acted quickly. He scooped TK on to his lap and wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's waist, rubbing his back gently with his other hand as TK buried his nose into his older brother's strong, firm chest.

"No, no, little buddy! He's not." Matt assured him, "We won't let him, will we TK?"

TK looked up and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

"Mm-mm." he sniffed, shaking his head.

"Exactly. Joe's strong. Stronger than all of us, even."

TK looked at Matt.

"He's a fighter," Matt continued, "and he's gonna keep on fighting 'till he wins."

Matt looked over at where Tai was helping Joe to settle back down after he had gotten up to walk for the first time since he'd been sick.

"You see, TK," Matt began again, "our bodies are really funny sometimes. When we want to make ourselves get better, we fight whatever's making us sick. And that makes us weak. Joe's fighting."

TK dropped his head and stared at Matt's stomach for a while, taking it all in.

"You sure?" he asked, voice filled with hope, looking up again to meet Matt in the eyes.

"I'm sure." Matt told him, rubbing his knuckles playfully on the crown of TK's head.

TK seemed to breathe a little easier. He leaned into Matt and rested the side of his head on the older blonde's chest again. Matt looked down to see if he was falling asleep but TK's eyes were wide open, just staring, giving it away that he was probably deep in thought. Matt opened his mouth before TK could think any further.

"You don't need to worry about any of it, big guy. We've got it under control." he reassured him, "You should go ahead with Kari and get out of here. You guys could use some fresh air for the day."

TK wiped his eyes and got up, turning to face the older blonde.

"Matt?"

Matt reached his hand up and pressed his thumbs gently across TK's eyelids, squeezing out the tears that had accumulated along his lashes.

"Yeah TK?"

"You're the best big brother any kid could ever ask for, you know?"

Matt looked away and blushed. His little brother cried a lot, but he was the youngest, most brave soul he ever knew, and he loved him. He turned back and smiled, examining TK's face carefully.

"You know, you look a lot like dad sometimes." Matt told him.

TK's entire face brightened as he grinned.

"Do I?" he touched his face gently.

"You do." Matt said, "Now go get Kari and you two go and hang out for a while. We'll deal with things here."

On hearing her name, Kari got up and jogged over.

"Hi guys!" she beamed.

TK blushed and turned away, stepping uncomfortably from side, clasping his hands together and wringing them tightly.

"Hey, do you, uh, wanna go on a walk or something?" he mumbled.

Kari giggled, blushed and looked up at TK. He was looking down, drawing circles on the floor of the cave with his toes.

"Of course! Let's go!"

Kari leaned forward and grabbed TK's small hand in hers as she ran out of the cave, pulling him along behind.

**XXXXX**

"But that _can't _be true!" TK insisted.

Kari laughed a little.

"I'm serious. That's where Tai said they come from!" she replied.

Kari continued down the grassy path in the forest, searching through all of the bushes that looked like they would be promising. She had insisted they would find something nice and juicy for Joe to eat to try and make his throat feel better. She knew it was up to her to help however she could.

"But…" TK paused to choose his words carefully, standing in the middle of the path a few feet behind Kari, watching as she poked her way through the plants, "Matt says all babies just hatch in Primary Village."

Kari looked back from the bushes at TK, a few leaves stuck in her hair.

"That's only for _digimon, _TK. We're _humans_!"

She smiled kindly at him, then went back to her search. TK brought his hands up to eye level with himself and studied them carefully.

"Well I don't believe it." he said a little firmly.

"You know, me neither," Kari agreed, looking back again "especially the part where he said that we actually-"

"Kari!" TK exclaimed, shutting his eyes and blocking his ears with the palms of his hands.

Kari stopped talking and paused for a second.

"…Yeah TK?"

TK stopped where he was and sat in the middle of the path, crossing his legs and looking down at his thighs.

"I…I just didn't want to hear it again…"

"Oh, TK!"

Kari knelt down and crawled over on all fours until she was eye level and facing him. He looked up at her and his light blue eyes were met by her milky brown ones.

"I promise I'll never talk about it again!" she apologized, leaning forward and hugging him tightly, her arms wrapping around his neck. TK blushed and looked away, his eyes widening at what he saw.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked.

Kari pulled away from him and looked at him, her face a little sad.

"A hug, TK." She answered him quietly.

"No!" TK exclaimed, giggling now.

He put one hand on her shoulder and pointed to the giant, pink, juicy fruit hanging at the bottom of the bush behind her.

"_That!_" he said.

Kari's lower jaw dropped as she broke into a smile.

"You found one!" she cried, leaning back again and pulling TK into another big hug.

**XXXXX**

Tai slapped Matt on the back as they made their way down the beach and up the path to the giant hotel.

"Ow! What was that for?" Matt asked, a scowl now on his face.

Tai looked at him.

"Why do you always seem so serious?" Tai asked.

Matt scratched the back of his head, unimpressed at Tai's reasoning for slapping him.

"I don't know…" he answered kind of solemnly.

_Maybe because I kind of l like my best friend in a very weird way, _he thought to himself.

"Well stop worrying! It's not like there are any evil digimon left to set a trap like this for us!" Tai said, completely misinterpreting Matt's mood, as usual.

Matt sighed and went along with it.

"I guess you're right…"

They walked up to the giant doorway that led to the hotel's lobby.

"Agumon, you go first." Tai said.

"But Tai!"

"No buts, Agumon! Aren't we the leaders of this team?"

Matt rolled his eyes as Tai continued his rant and walked around from behind of him and into the hotel lobby with his own furry blue digimon.

"And if you ever want to eat good food again then you'll show them how brave you are and-"

Tai suddenly stopped talking when he realized the tall blonde boy was already half way through the enormous room and he shot Agumon a serious glare before turning around and running to catch up.

"Hey Matt! Wait up!"

The two boys made their way up the stairs and into a long hallway.

"Alright, troops," Tai began, his large hands placed firmly on his hips, "Matt and I'll go this way, and you guys," he looked at their two digimon, "will go down that way."

"Tai, what are we even supposed to be looking for?" Agumon asked him, "Aren't all the evil digimon gone?"

"Well, yeah," Matt interrupted, "but there is no harm in just making sure everything here is normal."

The digimon nodded and turned around, walking in the opposite direction down the other end of the hall.

"See you soon, Matt." Gabumon called out.

"See you, buddy." Matt called back.

As soon as the digimon had left, Tai looked at Matt with a giant, goofy grin on his face. Matt narrowed his eyes and looked back, making sure he was only thinking: _damn, that guy is cute,_ while his face showed: _why in the world is he looking at me like that?_

"Race you to the door at the end of the hallway!" Tai called out.

Matt was taken aback. Tai was _always _this friendly with him. Though now, somehow, it felt…_different. _He didn't have much time to think about it as Tai was already running, the muscles in his calves tightening and showing with every soft thud his shoes made on the floor. Matt sped after the athlete, but to no avail. Tai was definitely faster and more agile. He was made to run laps around a soccer field. Matt couldn't keep up with all the new muscle weight he'd put on. He wasn't huge, but he was definitely more toned now, or at least so he liked to think.

Tai reached the door in no time and Matt stumbled up to it right after. It was already slightly open. Tai looked at Matt for approval then just shrugged, opening it and barging in. It was a large, cozy looking room with a queen sized bed right in the middle of it and a large glass door on the other side that opened up onto a huge stone balcony. Tai ran in and collapsed onto the bed, spreading out his arms and legs across its entire surface. Matt looked at him and rolled his eyes as he hunched over with his hands on his knees, still trying to catch his breath from the race.

"You know, aren't we supposed to be investigating Tai?" he gasped between breaths.

Tai's mind was already racing just being in that room alone with Matt. He was beyond the point of focusing right now.

"Our digimon are taking care of that." Tai suggested, "I trust 'em."

Matt walked past the bed Tai was on and approached the glass doors leading to the balcony. Maybe he could get a better view of the entire area from there. He turned the knob and walked out, stepping into the sunlight. When he turned around and looked up at the hotel, he realized the entire back half of it was made of those glass doors like the one he had just walked out of. He looked into every single room and saw that each and every one of them was empty. No evil digimon. No trap. Nothing fishy. Nothing suspicious.

"Hey Matt!"

Matt looked over the edge of the balcony and saw his furry blue digimon looking back up at him. But that wasn't what caught his eye. It was the beach. It was _beautiful_. Had beaches always looked so sparkling and clear? Was the water supposed to glisten like that in the sun's rays? Was sand supposed to be that soft and shiny and white? Matt smiled. They were _always_ in need of a vacation. He could get used to staying here for a while once the rest of the team came. They all needed a break from that cave anyway…

"So can we, Matt?"

"Huh?"

Matt looked down at his digimon again. He blushed, not realizing he had been talking to him this entire time.

"Agumon and I couldn't find anything evil in the hotel. There's nothing there, we searched."

"Yeah," Agumon chimed in, "Except this giant play room down here. It has everything! Loads of beach toys and other stuff."

Gabumon puckered his lips and looked up at Matt.

"Can we _please_ stay here and play for a while before the others come?"

Matt squinted his eyes and smirked, remembering that there was a boy lying on the bed back inside the room. Then again, it wasn't as if they would even _do _anything…

"Sure, why not." Matt sighed a bit.

"Thank you!" Gabumon answered happily.

"NOW!" Agumon yelled.

The two digimon whipped out their toy water guns and shot jet after jet of ice cold water right at Matt, laughing their heads off and soaking him completely.

"Agh!" Matt covered his face and watched as the digimon ran back into the toy room for cover, the laughter failing to cease and echoing through the walls.

He took a deep breath and sighed again. Maybe he did need to lighten up… Matt dismissed the idea and walked back into the room through the glass doors, leaving a trail of water behind him.

"What happened to _you_?" Tai asked, sitting up on the bed and smirking as he watched Matt close the door behind of him.

"Our digimon happened. They found toys." Matt half explained as he started to take off his wet T-shirt so he could set it to dry.

Tai's eyes ogled as the boy's flat stomach came into view. The wet shirt stuck to his skin, outlining every curve of the muscles stationed in Matt's powerful upper body. The wetness made it difficult to pull completely off.

"O…oh, they did, did they?" Tai muttered, unable to remove his gaze as the boy continued to struggle to take his wet garment off.

"Yes. Tai, help."

"Wh…what?" he stammered.

"My head is stuck! Help!"

Tai snapped himself out of his thoughts and landed back on Earth.

"Oh! Of course!"

He jumped out of the bed quickly and hurried up to Matt, grabbing the shirt but hesitating to pull it off for a second. Matt sensed the pause in Tai's actions and loads of random, worried, senseless thoughts flooded his mind. Maybe he should have just kept the blasted shirt on…

Just as Tai started to pull again, Matt felt his body jerk to the side, causing him to stumble towards the athlete that was helping him. His leg bumped into Tai's waist and made contact with a large, hard, protruding bulge right below his crotch. Matt froze. Was Tai…hard?

As Tai yanked the shirt off, he made an over dramatic tumble back onto the bed, immediately adjusting his pants and shifting his leg position. Matt stood there, shirtless, his heart beating faster than ever and an evident yet disbelieving blush spread across his entire face.

**XXXXX**

"You like Joe, don't you?" Sora asked, smiling with that ever present maternal glow of hers.

Izzy sighed and fidgeted with his fingers. Was it that obvious? He remembered when Sora had waited for him to wake up the other day when he had fallen asleep on top of Joe. She had told him to check for Joe's fever with his lips…

Izzy started blushing. Sora only tilted her head and smiled.

"It's not something to be ashamed of, you know." She said gently.

Izzy looked away. Thoughts came back from when Matt first told him of _his_ feelings for Tai. That was when he knew he wasn't alone in this, and vowed that he would _always _be there for Matt to support him through it all. Izzy smiled. He looked across the cave at Joe. Joe was sitting next to Mimi. His eyes lit up every time Mimi would say something. And she would brush his hair so tenderly from his face whenever it got in the way.

Izzy looked up at Sora's face and caught her staring. Was she staring at… Mimi? Her face looked lost, almost completely engulfed just by the way Mimi carried herself: the way she looked at Joe with such genuine care and sincerity, and touched him so gently in all the right places. Izzy felt a strange warmth in his chest. He smiled contently and leaned back, resting his head on Sora's shoulder. No sooner had he taken a deep, relaxed breath than he heard TK and Kari run into the cave bursting with laughter.

"Look what we got for Joe!" TK called out excitedly, holding up the big, pink, juicy fruit.

"We thought it would make his throat feel good and help him get better." Kari added timidly.

"That was really sweet of you two," Sora told them, smiling.

"The antioxidants in the natural juices should really soothe a sore throat and help out the leukocytes in his blood to fight off the infection."

Everyone looked blankly at Izzy. He turned his face to the side and began to blush profusely.

"It was all Kari's idea," TK continued, his face beaming with pride and radiance.

It was Kari's turn to start blushing.

"TK's the one who found it though…" she admitted humbly.

Sora got up and took the fruit from the little blonde boy and squatted next to Joe, breaking it into small pieces to make it easier for him to swallow. They all sat around and watched as Joe took the fruit gratefully and ate. His veins protruded the thin, pale skin on his arms and neck and bulged in a sickly fashion and his eyes still burned a sleek, glossy red. Each swallow looked painful. Still, it was amazing to see everyone pitching in, everyone caring for him, everyone helping, everyone fighting, everyone keeping positive and stopping at _nothing_ to see that he got better once and for all.

**XXXXX**

Matt still hadn't stopped blushing. What in the _world_ was he to make of this? He had gone to the corner of the room and was nervously wringing out his wet shirt.

"It's gonna take _forever_ if you do it that way," Tai called out from the bed.

How did Tai sound so normal? How did he keep his composure so well?

"Then what do you want me to do with it?" Matt challenged.

God, why was this so hard? Tai had _obviously _been aroused…

"Just hang it up on the balcony and come take a nap. It…it'll be dry when you wake up."

Tai's voice cracked a bit as he suggested the nap. _You're thinking with the wrong head, Tai,_ he thought to himself. He quickly faked a yawn to sound convincing. Matt could feel his legs start to tremble.

"I…I _am_ kind of sleepy still…" he answered.

_Big mistake, buddy. Don't you get in that bed with Tai…and his goofy grin, his warm, tanned skin, his tight, lean, body, those eyes…_

"Then get in here already!" Tai demanded.

Where did this boy keep all his confidence? Matt hung the shirt up and walked slowly over to the bed, hesitating before climbing in. Tai looked at him puzzled.

"If you're shy," he began, sitting himself up, "I'll just take my shirt off too," he offered.

Before Matt could even respond the brunette's shirt was already over his head and thrown messily on to the floor. _Tai had played this well…_

"It's not like we haven't slept together before, dude." He continued, settling himself under the covers and closing his eyes.

Matt didn't have the slightest idea how in the world he was to interpret any of this. Was Tai…flirting? Or was he just being a guy? Matt squeezed his eyes shut and climbed into the bed. His body started shaking a little from the sheer nervousness of being in such a position.

"You're trembling…" Tai stated, shifting onto his side so his back was towards Matt.

"I'm uh, c…cold from being w…wet." Matt answered.

"Get closer then. My body heat'll warm you right up."

By now, Matt could tell that he was harder than he would have preferred, and that horniness will _always_ prevail over logic. He was _sure_ Tai was horny too. He had to be. Matt closed his eyes and stopped thinking. He scooted closer to Tai until his bare shoulder touched Tai's back.

Then in a quick, gentle motion, he turned onto his side too, wrapping his arms around Tai's waste and bringing Tai's hips into his so that they were in a spooning position. Matt felt his nipples grow hard and erect as he pressed his entire, bare upper body and abdomen against Tai's smooth, warm, muscular back. He tucked his knees into the back of Tai's and rested his head so his face was just behind the boy's neck where he snuggled it there gently, no longer nervous since the hands he had wrapped around Tai's waist had wondered down a bit and found something long, hard and warm to brush softly against through the fabric.

* * *

**-stbime**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** **Hey fellahs. Hope this chapter's worth the wait, you know? I wanted to thank EVERYONE for the support. Everyone. I actually had an author say they were jealous of my reviewers. Damn you guys, just, thank you for it all :) 00Sakura00 has been the best. Maybe if I'm lucky my story'll be half as good as hers? I also really like The Upward Glance. That dude is amazing. He's always there to talk to. And Helen ess and MrGooseyMoose have always been so unbelievably supportive, it's not even funny. And last but not least, my little buddy Cuz D. He knows I'm here for him.**

**As for our story reminders, we left Matt and Tai cuddling, no? Their digimon are in the hotel's playroom below, everyone else is in the cave, Joe is still sick and they are all pretty much horny.**

**(I kid). Enjoy, guys.**

* * *

_Then in a quick, gentle motion, he turned onto his side too, wrapping his arms around Tai's waist and bringing Tai's hips into his so that they were in a spooning position. Matt felt his nipples grow hard and erect as he pressed his entire, bare upper body and abdomen against Tai's smooth, warm, muscular back. He tucked his knees into the back of Tai's and rested his head so his face was just behind the boy's neck where he snuggled it there gently, no longer nervous since the hands he had wrapped around Tai's waist had wondered down a bit and found something long, hard and warm to brush softly against through the fabric…_

**XXXXX**

"I really don't think you should press it," Agumon told him, continuing to search the giant play room for another toy.

Gabumon looked back at the small, orange dinosaur.

"Since when do you think much at all?" the blue, furry creature joked.

He closed the lid slowly and pressed the play button. Agumon stopped what he was doing and turned to face the weird gadget as the sound of someone playing the piano beautifully began to escape its speakers. He put down the toy he had just found and sat there in awe as the gentle music drifted out of the windows and up to the balcony above them, the keys of the piano now joined by the voice of a lady, an angel, possibly, singing with one of the purest voices he had ever heard…

**XXXXX**

Matt's thoughts went completely wild. He could hardly call them thoughts at all, really. He had Tai in his arms, and he was – Matt rested his hands more comfortably on Tai's waist – he was definitely hard. Matt smiled. He smiled harder than anything. This wasn't possible, was it?

A soft breeze blew through the room's windows and Matt wiggled his toes, his body starting to shake again.

"You ok back there, buddy?" Tai asked nervously, feeling Matt's small shivers.

Tai didn't move a muscle. He didn't try to escape or get away or stop him or anything.

"Y…yeah," Matt answered, "still a bit chilly, is all."

"W…well, maybe you should g…get a bit closer then, yeah?" Tai suggested, snuggling himself backwards, further into Matt's body.

Matt wrapped his arms tighter, pulling Tai's hips closer into his and pressing his chest harder against the brunette's back.

"I…I'd like that…" Matt answered.

Matt lifted his leg and wrapped it around Tai's. Tai's legs were tense, but soon relaxed a bit to Matt's touch. Tai leaned his shoulder back against Matt's body and Matt pressed his face into the back of Tai's neck, resting his lips along the brown, scruffy hairline that bordered his tanned skin.

Matt reached his hand down and pressed his palm firmly, albeit gently right into Tai's crotch, squeezing softly the thick fabric of his cargo shorts. A soft moan escaped Tai's lips and he looked down. He jerked his hands quickly to stop Matt, but soon realized he didn't want to. He threw his head back and sighed into Matt's hesitant touch and without thinking, and right now barely able to control what he was doing, he pushed his hips forward, forcing the throbbing monster behind his zipper right into Matt's large, awaiting hands.

Another quiet moan escaped into the air, joining the music from the toy room which drifted softly along the breeze, its volume, however, low enough for its sound to remain unheard…

_Old friend…. why are you so shy….? It ain't like you to hold back…. or hide from the light…._

**XXXXX**

"I know, I know." Kari answered, looking down.

TK scooted closer to her.

"They're big boys, Kari." Sora explained, "And besides, I'm sure there's nothing even going on at that hotel. All the bad guys are gone, remember?"

Kari quickly turned and buried her face into TK's shoulder.

"Don't be scared, Kari," TK assured her, "Matt's awesome. He and Gabumon will beat up anyone who even tries to come near them!"

Kari looked up at him.

"And what about Tai?" she asked quietly.

TK looked up and eyed Sora then leaned down quickly to whisper in Kari's ear.

"Don't tell my brother I said this, but sometimes I think Tai is _way_ super cooler and I know Agumon won't let anyone touch him, either."

Kari let out a deep breath and smiled.

"I still wish we could help," she said with a gentle glimmer of light shining in her eyes.

"Matt said no matter what, we need to stay here and take care of Joe," TK looked around cautiously, "and Izzy," he added, whispering.

Mimi looked at the two smaller digidestined and sighed, grabbing onto Sora's hand and turning to give her the most puppy-dog of eyes.

"Oh Sora, let's just go and check on them," Mimi said, "I know they haven't been gone long but Kari's right! I mean, who knows what could have happened to them?"

Kari looked up at Mimi with a hopeful glimmer on her face and Mimi winked at her.

"Fine." Sora said, "We'll go check up on them."

Kari stood up.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes. _Mimi and I_ will. _You two_ are gonna stay here and protect the cave. Got it?"

TK and Kari nodded their heads eagerly.

"Got it," TK told them.

Mimi sat back and watched Sora talking to them. Her voice was so firm, yet gentle. Her legs were always the slightest bit apart when she spoke and her pants were so tight around her…

Sora turned around and smiled at Mimi. Mimi blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. Maybe they didn't have to go _straight _to the hotel to check up on Tai and Matt…

The two girls left the cave flying on Birdramon's back, looking down as TK and Kari ran out of the cave to wave goodbye to them. Patamon and Gatomon came following quickly behind, both engulfed instantly in light and rapidly more than doubling in size. The two digivolved angels hovered majestically, protectively, over TK and Kari as they waved.

"Stay safe!" Sora called out through giant beats of her digimon's fiery wings.

"We will!" TK called back, looking across to smile at Kari.

"We've got our digimon with us," he added silently.

Their digimon smiled from above.

"We won't be long, ok?" Sora called out.

She knew it wasn't particularly necessary for their digimon to evolve, but there was no harm in being over protective, especially with Joe and Izzy so… defenseless. At least she knew they'd be safe this way.

Kari looked at TK as Sora and Mimi disappeared into the distance. They went and sat on the ground outside the cave, leaning their backs on the rock, feeling the presence of their angels hovering above them.

Angemon looked at Angewomon and she blushed, brushing a strand of hair from her white, glowing face. A slight tint of red took over her cheeks as Angemon reached for her hand, grabbing it gently and pulling her towards his body so their shoulders brushed.

Back inside the cave, Izzy took advantage of the fact that everyone else was either outside or gone. He was sitting next to Joe, his legs trembling with fear and nervousness.

Joe hadn't spoken too much for the day. His throat hurt and his chest heaved painfully with each weak, tired breath he took.

Izzy turned to face him. Joe looked back with sick, tired eyes. He may have been ill, but he wasn't ignorant. Joe knew Izzy had been caring for him the entire time. He didn't know exactly what that meant, but he feared he did. Izzy had been so good to him. He was afraid to lose him over something so… unthinkably mistaken, something heartbreakingly misunderstood…

He looked out of the cave and saw as Mimi disappeared into the sky on the big fire bird. He knew what unrequited love was like. And to not be able to return feelings and causing that same pain to someone else was just beyond unbearable. As if the rest of his body didn't hurt him enough his own heart had to start throbbing painfully, probably as punishment, too. Tear drops swelled in his red, burning eyes.

"Joe…"

_Izzy, don't…_ he begged silently.

"Joe I…"

_Please, Izzy… no…_

Fully formed tears flowed down his sick, pale, bony cheeks.

"… I… like you…"

Joe's head dropped. Painful remorse flooded his system.

"…A lot…" Izzy finished.

Izzy started shaking uncontrollably. That wasn't the reaction he wanted from Joe. How could he have been so _stupid_? How could he have embarrassed himself like that? Why did he put himself through all of that? His vision began to blur with tears.

"But… of course," he began again, "You don't feel the same way… You… you can't."

Izzy could hear his voice shaking. He could feel his chest throbbing. Sweat dripped into his eyes.

Joe turned slowly to look at Izzy. He reached a large, frail, sickly hand to touch Izzy's trembling shoulder. Izzy stiffened. He pulled his body violently away from Joe and looked away, wiping the tears streaking down his cheeks.

"Izzy… you're my…friend…"

Joe's chest heaved more violently as the words scratched their way out of his burning throat, one at a time.

"I… I don't want… I mean… I'm not… g…"

Izzy turned his face away even further, furiously wiping his now bloodshot eyes.

"Ya…" he mumbled incoherently, "Neither am I…"

**XXXXX**

Birdramon landed near by the edge of a cliff. Roaring waves crashed violently into the jagged rocks at the bottom and their salty spray was spewed into the air.

"Sora, why are we here?" her digimon asked before beginning to glow and shrink back into the small pink bird: her rookie stage.

Sora blushed and grabbed Mimi's hand.

"Well, I figured Matt and Tai are alright…"

Mimi smiled.

"…So I was just thinking…"

Mimi giggled and rushed up towards Sora, pressing her lips against the red head's. Sora felt a random tinge of guilt as an image of Tai flashed through her mind. She couldn't go on like this any longer. It wasn't fair to Mimi. It wasn't fair to Tai.

And Mimi's lips were so soft… Sora pulled her face away gently.

"Come on," Sora told her, "I want to show you something,"

Mimi smiled again and let Sora pull her along towards the cliff's edge. A giant wave crashed below and salt water sprayed into their faces.

"My hair!" Mimi screamed.

Sora burst out laughing and sat at the edge of the rocks letting her legs dangle over. Mimi grinned, the rest of her face still in shock.

"Sit," Sora said, patting the ground next to her, "Look at this view,"

Mimi listened to her. Sora held her hand and eased her down until they sat side by side. Mimi tucked a damp lock of her brown hair behind her ear and looked into the ocean, staring out into the distance at the sun lit waves making their way to the cliff, tiny white bubbles fizzing at their tips.

"It's… beautiful," Mimi said.

"_You_ are…" Sora said almost dreamily.

Mimi turned to see Sora staring at her. She blushed. They both did.

"I… I mean, Kari. She's the one who told me about this place. Yeah, it was where she first held TK's hand…"

Sora turned away and looked down, her heart beating beyond her own control.

Another wave crashed from down below, the spray from the warm water gently splashing their faces. Mimi leaned over and grabbed Sora's lips with hers, pressing her tongue deeply into the red head's mouth before slowly pulling away. She never knew Sora could be romantic like that. How did she even know that about Kari? Then again she _was_ like a mother to her. Kari probably told her everything. Mimi smiled at the thought and kissed Sora again, licking her bottom lip before sucking it gently.

"Tastes like salt," Mimi laughed softly.

Sora froze. She remembered kissing Tai's hot, sweaty lips. Boys were always sweaty. Tai's lips always tasted like salt…

_What's happening to me?_

Sora cringed on the inside. Turmoil and resentment filled her. She never expected to feel this way… to feel so torn, so pained, so stuck…

She looked into Mimi's eyes. They were shallow and tanned. They hid nothing. No secrets.

Sora didn't know _where_ she would end up in the future. Or what she'd be doing. Or who she would end up with. Or if it would even be with a boy or a girl. She didn't know anything. She didn't need to, either. Why should she?

Mimi looked back at Sora.

"Is something wrong…?" she asked concerned.

Sora looked down the cliff and into the rough ocean. It was a really long way down. She didn't know how far down, or how deep, but it was _deep_.

"What do you want to be when you get older?" Sora asked suddenly.

Mimi looked slightly amused. She smiled gently.

"Happy," she answered.

Sora wrinkled her eyebrows.

"No… you… you don't understand the question…" Sora told her with a bit of difficulty.

"Maybe _you_ don't understand life," Mimi said as another wave slammed itself brutally onto the rocks.

**XXXXX**

Agumon lay down in awe, staring at the ceiling of the giant play room. The orange dinosaur looked to the side and faced the furry blue creature lying next to him. The song had kept on playing from the stereo's speakers.

"I've… never heard anything like it," Agumon told him.

"It's… beautiful," Gabumon said.

**XXXXX**

Another soft moan escaped his lips. Matt pressed his hand harder onto Tai's crotch, groping the throbbing member through the pair of shorts. Matt focused on what he was doing from his position behind of the brunette. He moved his hand lower and rubbed the inside of Tai's thighs. Tai couldn't hold back a soft whimper at being touched like that.

Matt pressed his lips lightly against the back of Tai's neck, humming quietly, his deep voice vibrating down through Tai's spine, sending shivers around his body. The arousal was unbearable. Pulsating, erotic tremors ran through the brunette. He pushed his hips forward hard, thrusting himself into Matt's hand. Matt pressed back just as hard with his palm, his fingers digging around into the sensitive areas along his waist.

"Nghh…"

Matt knew he was getting Tai more aroused than ever. He wrapped his leg around Tai's and rolled Tai onto his back. He remained on his side and looked at Tai's face for the first time. His eyes were blinded by pleasure, his cheeks flushed with desire. He was getting close.

"M… Matt…"

"Shhh," he smiled, "It's ok. Really."

Tai closed his eyes half way, and smiled, bucking his hips gently up into Matt's hand. Matt's blue eyes shone with lust.

"I got you, buddy," the blonde smiled.

Tai moaned again.

"What are friends for, huh?" Matt winked.

That's what they were. Friends. Two boys without shirts, helping each other out. Matt rubbed faster.

"Ah, Matt… nghh… you've got... the best type of friendship there is, you know?"

Matt ran his free hand along Tai's sleek, golden figure. Tai's head flew back into the pillow uncontrollably as the most euphoric of feelings began to flood his body.

"Agh… it feels so… good…"

Matt's hand only went faster, forcing Tai's hard length up against his waist, pressing it down against his warm skin.

"M… Matt!"

Matt's large hand slowed down gradually until it stopped. Tai's eyes widened like a puppy's who'd just been kicked.

"Relax," Matt smiled, "I'm not done with you yet."

Tai pouted his lips.

"I… was close,"

Matt's smirk grew.

"Then I stopped right on time."

Tai cocked his head to the side, his chest moving rapidly up and down. He hadn't realized how heavily he'd been breathing until now.

"The longer you last, the better it feels," Matt explained.

Tai drank that piece of information in.

"Y… yeah?"

Sora never waited around to make anything last longer. It was always hurried and over with quickly.

"Trust me," Matt said, "I'm a guy. And I know a lot of this stuff."

Tai grinned, still breathing heavy, a trail of sweat starting to run down his face.

"Then you need to teach me," the brunette played off, his grin turning sly.

Matt raised his eyebrows. He didn't know where any of his sudden confidence was coming from but he liked it. And with Tai so horny and completely at his mercy like this, he just knew there would be more later on.

Matt sat up and straddled Tai, sitting on his thighs right in front of his erection. He grabbed it with his hand and began rapid, feather light strokes up and down Tai's budging head.

"Aghh,"

Tai stared at Matt's shirtless figure sitting on top of him. The muscles in his arm and chest bulged and tightened with every stroke, gleaming now with sweat and shining in the faint light. His sapphire blue eyes dazzled hungrily as he rubbed Tai into insanity. Tai arched his back and forced his chest up, digging his shoulders down deep into the mattress. His hips bucked forward at the immense pleasure all the friction of his pants was giving him.

Matt's large, musician hands worked well with it, groping Tai's entire crotch eagerly, watching as his chocolate brown hair matted down to his forehead with sweat. His tanned, copper skin shivered as he neared his peak again.

Matt saw when Tai's eyes shut at the complete pleasure overload that ran through his body. His toes curled and his fingers dug deep into the sheets. Every muscle in his body tensed as his hips were thrown violently against Matt's body, a small, wet stain forming from behind his zipper.

Tai lay there and panted. Matt smiled to himself.

"That… was beyond amazing," he heaved, his eyes remaining shut as his head fell tiredly to the side.

_Don't forget me.… I beg.… I remember you said: sometimes it lasts in love.… but sometimes it hurts instead…._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I never felt the need for one of these, you know. I've seen so many author's repeating constantly (and probably fearfully, too) that they don't own the shows they write for. I mean, I never said I _did_ own it, did I? Fanfiction is meant for this. And technically we do own the stories we write. So write on worry free, my friends. Please.**

**What I definitely do not own, however, are the two lines I took from a song, used for a bit of dramatic effect and fore shadowing (an idea originally seen in a story by IndifferentlyDifferent). I hope it was effective.**

**Until next time, my friends.**

**-stbime**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Surprise? It's been one year, has it? Believe me, I'm just as surprised as you are. I came back and decided I should write the last two chapters to this story. And, well, I did. You guys have NotThatBigOfAWhore to thank. He told me to finish it. I asked him why I should. He asked "Why not?"**

**Now I doubt anyone remembers exactly what was going with the characters in the story so far. My recommendation would be to read the last two chapters. I think you'd get a pretty good idea of what's what. But for those of you who I know are not going to do that, I wrote a little summary which completely un-glorifies my entire story. **

**Recap: Izzy has a massive crush on Joe (that Matt and Sora are aware of) and he just told Joe how he felt. But Joe has basically been half dead for most of the story. He's really sick. And the sad thing for Izzy, is that Joe likes Mimi, not him. He was crushed. Mimi, now, likes Sora, and Sora really likes her back, but she's been seeing Tai on and off in secret for a while now. Tai, on the other hand, loves being with Sora, but realizes he has these crazy feelings for Matt. And ironically for him, Matt has those same crazy feelings right back (that only Izzy knows about). In the last chapter, however, our boys (Tai and Matt) are in a random hotel that the digidestined found on the beach, and they're supposed to be making sure the hotel is safe for everyone to move into and stay, but they got, distracted to say the least. To put it bluntly, Matt gave Tai a hand job. Thankfully their digimon took care of business and checked the place out before crashing in the toy room of the hotel while listening to music. Mimi and Sora, now are on their way to make sure Matt and Tai are okay by request from Kari, who was a little worried.**

**And there you have it! Onwards, now. The end is soon to come. **

* * *

_Matt saw when Tai's eyes shut at the complete pleasure overload that ran through his body. His toes curled and his fingers dug deep into the sheets. Every muscle in his body tensed as his hips were thrown violently against Matt's body, a small, wet stain forming from behind his zipper._

_Tai lay there and panted. Matt smiled to himself._

"_That… was beyond amazing," he heaved, his eyes remaining shut as his head fell tiredly to the side._

**XXXXX**

"Hey," Matt peered into Tai's face, gently slapping the sides of his cheeks. "Don't fall asleep on me now!"

A minute hadn't even gone by, and Matt was still breathing heavily. Tai opened his eyes and felt a pink blush spread across his cheeks.

Matt looked down. "We – we better get going. You know, to let the others know that the hotel is safe."

"Huh?" Tai tilted his head to the side, rubbing his toes against the soft sheets of the bed they were laying on.

Matt slapped his own forehead and jumped off the bed, walking over to get his damp shirt. It probably hadn't finished drying from since their digimon squirted him with the water guns a few moments ago. "We have to go back and tell the others that we checked out the place and that everything seems normal."

Tai shook his head and sat up, looking around for his t-shirt. Did that just happen? He looked down at the wet stain that was on his pants. It was huge. Damn. His entire body tingled. He felt – amazing. He never felt _this _amazing after he slept with Sora. And this was only a hand job…

Tai shook his head again and tried to think of something sensible to say.

"Where are our digimon again? We should probably go and get them."

Matt sighed and smiled, struggling to put on his damp shirt. "They are in the playroom they found downstairs. Mmph…"

The t-shirt got caught in Matt's hair. He struggled a bit longer before he felt a pair of slender arms slide his head through the neck hole. He looked over at Tai's shirtless figure standing before him and blushed.

"Th – thank you."

Tai jogged off and grabbed his shirt on the other side of the floor. "No problem buddy."

They got dressed in silence and walked out of the hotel room and back into the hallway.

"Race you back down to the staircase again!" Tai looked at Matt and raised his eyebrow.

Matt rolled his eyes. "You're on." He took off.

Tai tore down the hallway after him. "You're not going to beat me!"

When they reached the staircase Tai jumped and landed square on Matt's back. Matt fell forward face first into the carpet.

"Agh!"

Tai erupted in laughter as he tried to pin Matt to the ground. Then in a quick, sudden motion Matt did something Tai never would have expected. He fought back. Matt twisted his leg around Tai's and flipped him over so Tai lay on his back. Matt jumped on top and put his knees on either side of the brunette's waist, leaning forward and resting his palms on each of the brunette's pecs. They stayed there and looked at each other, breathing heavily from running and wrestling. Matt sat on top and looked at Tai. Tai grinned goofily back up at him. Matt blushed and looked away. He felt himself getting hard and he jumped quickly up off of Tai's waist, begging himself to calm down on the inside.

_This cannot be real…_ he thought to himself.

Tai got up and shook his head, dusted off his pants and descended the staircase. Matt followed after, trying to ignore the heat rising in his cheeks.

They exited the hotel and ran around to the other side. Instantly music entered their ears.

"Hey Matt, do you hear that?"

Matt continued walking to the other side. "Yeah, yeah I do."

They followed the music to its source and ended up on the other side of the hotel, looking up at all the balconies that lead to the different rooms. A door on the ground level was open and that was where the music was coming from.

"It's in here!"

Matt and Tai entered the room and were greeted with mountains of toys and beach supplies like towels and floats and buckets and shovels. They peeped over the toy hill and saw both their digimon lying on the floor asleep in front of a radio that was playing the softest, sweetest music the boys had ever heard. Tai walked over and pressed the stop button and instantly the music came to a halt. Agumon and Gabumon stirred in their sleep.

Tai cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted. "Get up you crazy baboons!"

Matt laughed as the two digimon sat up in shock, panting heavily after getting startled.

"What was that for?" Agumon rubbed his sleepy eyes violently.

"We gotta go!" Tai yelled.

Matt reached his arm down to help Gabumon up. Gabumon took it and pulled himself to a standing position. "C'mon buddy. We better head back."

Just as Agumon stood up he tripped over a pile of toys and went crashing to the floor, making an absolute mess of all the toys around him that were sent scattering.

"Mimi I think they're over here!"

No sooner had Tai heard the familiar voice than the red head ran through the entrance of the toy room, panting and with a look of panic on her face.

"Hey," she said meekly, looking away as her eyes met Tai's.

Mimi strolled in after her. "See Sora I knew they were fine."

Matt cocked his head to the side. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Yeah what _are_ you two doing here?" Tai interjected.

Mimi stepped forward. "Kari was worried about you two and she thought for sure something bad was going to happen. She begged us to come and check on you."

"And you _came?_" Matt shouted back. "Who is back there watching Izzy and Joe? Joe is still sick and Izzy is way too unstable and nervous to do anything!"

"Relax!" Sora said. "TK and Kari are there and they have their digimon. They will be fine."

"And what about us?" Tai asked, pointing to his and Matt's digimon.

Sora rolled her eyes. "We told them you guys would be fine but they wouldn't listen."

Matt sighed. "I guess we better just get back then."

They all nodded.

"So does the place look safe then?" Mimi asked.

Agumon nodded. "Yup! We checked the whole place out. There's nothing here!"

Mimi clasped her hands together and squealed. "Does that mean we'll be able to stay here tonight?" Her eyebrows rose up all the way.

"I'm not too sure, I don't think it-"

"Of course we can!" Tai cut Matt off completely.

"Oh my gosh! I'll get to sleep in an actual bed tonight!" Mimi jumped up and down.

Matt gave Tai an evil glare he seemed to remain oblivious of. That head-strong go lucky little piece of - absolutely irresistible hotness… Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if everyone slept here tonight. Matt sighed.

"And I could take a shower, enjoy some privacy, cuddle up with an actual pillow…"

Everyone rolled their eyes at Mimi. Sora laughed and looked at her. She was so cute when her head was in the clouds. God, it made her want to rip that dress off and make out with her on the spot… Sora closed her eyes and calmed herself down, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up on her cheeks.

"Well, if we want to make any of that happen, we'd better get back and move everyone here by nightfall," Matt spoke up. "We don't want to be traveling in the dark."

The four digidestined walked outside. Birdramon spread her wings and Mimi and Sora hopped on.

Matt and Tai looked at their digimon.

"Let's do it guys!"

Their digivices glowed as both of their rookies digivolved into their champions. Matt hopped onto his wolf's back and Tai climbed to the top of his dinosaur. The four of them headed back to the cave where everyone else was staying the moment.

**XXXXX**

"This hurts."

Kari rolled her eyes. "How else do you expect to figure out what is wrong with Joe, TK?"

TK sighed in pain.

"Just a little longer, I promise."

The little blonde cringed. "I still don't get how this is going to make me any smarter."

Kari closed her eyes, trying to keep her concentration. "When enough blood rushes to your brain it will remember everything you've ever leant."

TK squeezed his eyes shut. "And how do you know this again?"

Kari exhaled, tired of answering so many questions. "Tai does it every time he has a test in school. He says it's a sure fire method."

"Agh-" TK felt himself tipping but caught his balance quickly. "And you believe him?" he retorted.

"Of course I do, TK. He's my big brother."

"Woah!" TK caught his balance again.

"C'mon, TK! Hold it!"

TK cringed silently to himself. He couldn't let Kari see him being weak. He puffed out his chest and held the pose as his entire face became red and puffy from the blood that was rushing down.

"Exactly how long does Tai usually stay upside down for?"

Kari twitched her nose. Here came the questions again. "I'm not sure but I think-"

"Ah!"

TK wobbled a bit too far and tumbled straight to the floor. "Ouch!"

Kari used her feet and pushed off of the rock they were balancing upside down on and knelt quickly at TK's side. "TK are you alright?" Panic flushed her system.

TK rubbed his head. "I think so…"

She tucked her arm under TK's head and slowly raised his upper body, resting the back of his head on her lap. TK forgot about the pain he was in for a second and started blushing.

Kari stuck her finger in and pried TK's eyelids open. "C'mon TK! Stay with me here!"

TK shook his head and Kari let go. "I'm fine, I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"

TK nodded.

Kari let out a sigh of relief and slumped her shoulders. "Whew."

They remained there in silence for a few moments longer. TK lay with his head in Kari's lap, awkwardly avoiding her gaze as she was obviously now lost in thought about something and wasn't paying attention. Her hands had somehow managed to grip his shoulders and hold him in position and he didn't dare squirm. More blush crept up his cheek as a soft breeze blew her short brown hair into his peripheral vision. He took a deep, slow breath.

"Hey guys!"

TK heard Tai's voice shouting in the distance.

"TK, look! Tai and the others are here!"

She pointed to the distance as the four digidestined approached, riding their digimon in front of the almost-sunset. Kari couldn't take her eyes off of them.

"I – I can't see…"

Kari cocked her head to the side and looked down at him. "Well why not?"

"Because," he began, their tender gazes finally meeting each other's, "you're kind of holding me down."

She blushed and quickly tore her hands away, putting them behind her back immediately. She looked away, embarrassed. TK sat up, smiling.

"Well, at least we know it worked for _me_."

Kari tuned back and looked at TK, confused. "What worked?"

TK chuckled and leaned forward, giving Kari a peck on the cheek. "You're trick. To make us smarter."

Kari's cheeks were on fire. They burned and she looked away quickly. TK stood up and held out his hand for her to take. She grabbed it and he helped her up as the four older members of the team approached and hopped off their digimon.

"Hi Matt! Hi Tai!"

"Hi Sora! Hi Mimi!"

"Thank God you guys are okay!" Matt called out as all of the digimon glowed and shrank back down to normal size.

"I don't get why everyone is always so scared," Mimi said twirling her hair.

Kari ran and hugged Tai. "There wasn't anything fishy at the hotel, was there Tai?"

Tai shook his head. "Nope."

Matt felt something tugging at his shirt. He looked down and his eyes met those of his little brother.

"Does that mean we have a place to stay now, Matt?"

Matt smiled at him. "Yeah, I guess. Why not?"

Everyone jumped up and clapped.

"This is going to be _so _fun!" Mimi called out.

Sora looked around. "Where are Joe and Izzy?"

"In the cave," Kari answered.

"Well let's get them!" Mimi couldn't help jumping up just a little bit.

"Alright, calm down." Sora smiled and rubbed her shoulder before making her way into the cave.

Mimi was _such_ a girl. Sora couldn't help but start to blush. If they were lucky, maybe they could get their own room at the hotel. She felt a tingle in her waist. Then guilt struck her system. She remembered Tai. They had been messing around with each other for a while. But she couldn't do it anymore. She wanted to be with Mimi. She had to talk to Tai tonight. She wouldn't let it go on any longer. And she had to decide whether or not she should tell Mimi about Tai or just leave it be. Her stomach churned.

"Sora-"

Sora was snapped out of her thoughts as Joe's raspy voice entered her ears. He was standing, leaning all of his weight on the wall and gripping it for support with his dear life.

"Joe!" Sora ran forward and held him up.

He leaned on her as she grabbed his hands to hold him.

"What are you doing? You're too sick to be standing by your se-"

Sora's eyes darted around the cave, searching desperately for the red haired boy that was supposed to be there with Joe.

"Joe, where's-"

Joe's eyes were bloodshot and full of tears. He had been sick for a long time now, but he had never cried. Why was he crying?

"Joe where's Izzy?"

Joe broke into a fit of tears, falling over into Sora's shoulder. His body began shaking. "He... li – likes me…"

Sora's heart stopped.

"I – t-told him I …couldn't…"

A tear ran down Sora's cheek. Sora had _seen _how much Izzy liked Joe. She could tell his feelings were strong. He had taken care of Joe the entire time more than any of them. And he probably told Joe how he felt when everyone was gone, and couldn't handle the reaction.

"Joe, where did Izzy go?"

Joe looked up at Sora; his entire face was pale. "He…ran off…"

"Someone help!" Sora screamed out.

Everyone ran into the cave.

"Izzy is gone."

"What?" Matt's heart sunk. What could have happened to Izzy? Did it have to do with his feelings for -

"I don't know where he went, but we have to find him." Sora interrupted Matt's thoughts. "And someone needs to take Joe to the hotel. He needs to lie down."

Tai ran forward and grabbed Joe, helping Sora to support him.

Matt looked at everyone then turned around and ran. "I think I know where he is!"

"Matt!"

"Don't worry, TK! Go with the others back to the hotel, I'll be back soon, I promise!"

TK ran after him but Sora reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I think he has to go talk to Izzy," she explained.

TK looked up at her with the saddest face ever.

"Alone."

* * *

**Just to let everyone know I've gone back and patched up all of the old chapters and gotten rid of all of the stray typos that slipped my eye when I re-read them.**

**Thank you again for reading :) There's only one more chapter left for this story and it's written, waiting to be updated! **

**Thank you everyone again for your support! Good night!**

**-stbime **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Well I'll be damned. I never thought I'd see the day when this fic would come to an end. With no further ado, however, I'd like to present to you my final chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Small waves crashed gently along the shoreline, their bubbles tumbling slowly up the sand before retreating back to the ocean. Izzy sat on the big rock where he and Matt often came to talk about Matt's problems. The giant rock was wedged into the sand, standing firm and facing the sunset.

Izzy looked out into the ocean. How could he be such an idiot? What the hell was he thinking even having feelings for Joe, much less coming forward and actually confessing them? He clenched his fists and held back tears, cursing himself and his stupidity. He tensed suddenly when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Turning his head, he opened his mouth in shock.

"Matt?"

Matt hopped up and took his place on the rock beside Izzy. "I knew I'd find you here."

Izzy didn't reply. They sat for a moment and listened to the sounds of the beach. This was the place where Tai surprised him and knocked him over the other day. It was where he had cut his finger on the rock and Tai sucked it to stop the bleeding. Shivers ran down his spine. He decided to turn his attention to the boy at hand.

"Why'd you run off like that, buddy?" Matt prodded.

Izzy turned away and clenched his fists.

"You like Joe, don't you?"

Izzy squeezed his eyes shut.

"Did… you tell him?"

He lowered his head solemnly. Matt saw this coming.

"What did he say?"

Matt could see Izzy's shoulders tense.

"He – he said he wasn't…gay."

Matt could feel his heart starting to ache. He grabbed Izzy's shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace. He had seen this coming. He saw the way Izzy looked at Joe. And he saw the way Joe looked at Mimi. It was only a matter of time before he got hurt.

Izzy pulled his head away slowly and Matt quickly brought it back to face him. He held him there and looked deep into his soft, hurt eyes. Matt caressed his cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb. The skin on his face was soft and delicate, and under his eyes was puffy.

Matt leaned his face in closer. He didn't know why, but he did. "I want you to be okay, Izzy."

Their noses touched.

"I don't want you to be hurt."

Matt closed the gap between their lips and kissed him. It was soft. Izzy's lips were wet with tears and Matt wiped them clean with his own, continuing to rub his thumb gently along the smaller boy's cheek bone. Izzy relaxed into the kiss.

But it didn't go anywhere. It was just that. A kiss. Their mouths didn't open. Their tongues never left. And Izzy felt himself finally at peace. All he wanted was comfort. He pulled his head back and buried his face into Matt's arm. Matt lifted his arm and wrapped it around the smaller boy, hugging him tightly, holding him flush against his side.

The waves crashed gently on to the shore, ebbing and fizzing along the sand. The boys sat with their backs to the forest, facing the setting sun but remaining oblivious to its beauty. Izzy rested his hands on Matt's body and Matt held him, rubbing his own hands up and down the smaller boy's back to try and comfort him.

Matt could feel Izzy's breathing slowing down, and felt as he took one, final deep breath before letting his head drop. He was asleep. Matt hopped off the rock, picking him up and carrying him in his arms.

He looked around and realized how late it really was. They had better head back to the hotel before the others started worrying.

**XXXXX**

"And there are showers and everything?"

"Mhm." Tai nodded, leading Sora and the two youngest digidestined into one of the hotel rooms. "Fully stocked with towels everything."

Sora stood and crossed her arms. "In that case, TK and Kari should go and wash themselves off. It's been a while since we've had an opportunity like this."

Tai could already hear TK pouting.

"Sora do we have to?" TK looked up at Sora, whining.

"Yes."

Sora had to be strict. She had to keep everyone busy. Especially TK and Kari. They needed to be occupied. They needed structure. Even if it meant acting like their mom. She couldn't let them see what she was going through. She couldn't let them know how nervous she was about Joe being so sick and Izzy being missing. They didn't need that. Joe was lying down in the other room now with Mimi. He didn't seem to want to be with anyone else. That worried Sora even more.

"Come on, TK! Showers aren't _that _bad!" Kari grabbed the little blonde's hand and led him onto the large bathroom. A massive bath tub stood before them.

"Woah."

"Oh my gosh it's huge!" Kari let out. "Let's fill it up and hop in!"

TK had a big smile on his face. He jumped into the tub and closed the drain so it would fill up and Kari turned on the water.

"Hey, what's that?" Kari pointed to a big pink bottle standing on the counter.

TK ran up and grabbed it. "Bubbles!" he walked back and leaned over the edge of the filling tub. "How much of it should we add?"

"Maybe just a teeny tiny little-"

TK opened the bottle and poured its contents into the tub. He tossed the bottle to the side and took off his shirt. "Come on let's get in!" He stripped the rest of his clothes and hopped into the tub stark naked.

Kari hesitated for a while. Soon her innocence took over as she removed every bit of clothing she had and followed TK into the bath.

"Help me!" TK was mixing the water around in circles, trying to lather up the bubbles.

Kari sat in front of him and swished her arms through the water. Before they knew it the entire room was filled with brilliant pink bubbles floating aimlessly around. Giggles erupted as the two children splashed each other with the soapy water, washing away the burdens from their minds and the dirt from their skin.

Back in the room Sora was avoiding Tai's gaze. Normally at a time like this they would have taken advantage of the privacy and made out a little. Or even gone a little further. Ironically, though, Tai couldn't stop thinking about Matt. It was driving him crazy. No one had ever made him feel like that before.

"Tai we need to talk." Sora looked down.

_Shit. _This did not sound good at all. Tai cringed. "Yeah?" He looked up, raising his eyebrows, and inched closer.

"I…"

Tai leaned in and grabbed her arms, diving for her neck and kissing it gently.

"Ah…" Sora whimpered, lifting her head to give him more room.

Tai pushed her gently and backed her up against the wall. His hormones were uncontrollable. Why was he doing this? He felt his evident arousal pressing against Sora's hip. That was why. It felt good.

Sora couldn't take it anymore. She bit her lip and moaned again. She didn't care how good it felt. She wasn't doing this to Mimi anymore. Or Tai. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him off of her. He was caught off guard. He looked at her and pouted.

"Tai I don't want to do this anymore."

He froze. "What… why?"

Sora looked away. She couldn't tell him she was leaving him for Mimi. He would think he turned her gay. Her entire body cringed at the word. She hated it.

"Please. Just respect my decision."

Tai looked heartbroken. He didn't know _what_ to feel.

"Please don't hate me."

Their eyes met.

"Sora, I could never hate you."

She tried to smile. He tried to smile back.

Sora ran forward and hugged him, taking a deep breath and wrapping her arms around his entire body. It was almost as if a weight was lifted off of her. All she had to do was confess to Mimi now. And that put her and Mimi's relationship at risk. But she had to.

Tai hugged her back. He was going to miss being with her like that.

"I think I better go help TK and Kari in the bathroom."

They let go of each other awkwardly.

"Y-yeah," Tai stuttered. "It's getting late, isn't it?"

Sora nodded. "I'm just gonna dry them off and put them to bed." She turned on her heel and made her way around Tai and towards the bathroom. Tai stared at her butt as she walked. He never understood how girls did that. How their body went one way and their hips went the other. Regardless, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Some things would never change.

Then his mind drifted to Matt. He walked out of the room and ran down the hallway, back towards the entrance of the hotel.

"Shhh!"

He stopped suddenly and the sight of Matt caught his attention.

"You're too loud!" he whispered. He was carrying Izzy up the stairs.

Tai let out a sigh of relief knowing that Izzy was okay. "Where was he?"

Matt shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Tai moved out of the way and pointed down the hall. "Joe's in the room down there if you want to put Izzy there with him."

Matt shook his head. "I don't think-"

"Izzy?"

Matt and Tai turned around to see Joe standing in the hallway where Tai had just been pointing. Izzy's eyes opened slowly upon hearing his name being called so loudly. He slipped out of Matt's arms and stood, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking around blearily.

"We're in the hotel, Izzy." Matt answered. "I brought you here."

"Izzy!" Joe shouted as loud as he could. "Please… don't ever run away like that…"

Izzy blushed. Did Joe… care? He turned away slowly, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Stay – stay with me tonight."

Izzy looked up and turned around as Mimi stepped out of the room behind Joe. He didn't know what to say.

"I think Joe wants you to be with him, Izzy. He wants his best friend at his side."

Joe nodded.

"If it weren't for your knowledge, your compassion," Mimi continued, "Joe wouldn't be where he is right now."

Matt gave Izzy a little push on his back. He stumbled forward a bit, but caught himself and walked slowly over to Joe's room, looking back at Matt for only the slightest of seconds.

"No one took care of me like you, Izzy."

When Izzy reached the room, Joe leaned forward and grabbed him in an embrace, hugging him as tight as he possibly could. Izzy felt a tear run down his cheek.

"Please don't stop taking care of me," Joe said.

Izzy blinked, and hugged him back. "I won't," he promised. "I won't."

Mimi walked down the hall to meet Matt and Tai as Izzy coaxed Joe back into the room.

"I guess no one has to stand guard tonight, huh?" Mimi asked.

Matt and Tai shook their heads.

"I guess not." Tai scratched the back of his head.

"Well good," Mimi yawned. "Everyone deserves a good night's rest, no?"

"I agree."

Mimi turned to walk into the room where Sora was. "Well I'll sleep here with Sora and the kids. You two can go find yourselves another room."

"But TK and Kari are-"

"Going to be fine, Matt. Sora's probably got them taking baths right now and getting ready for bed."

Tai raised his eyebrows. Wow. She was good.

"Now good night, you two. See you in the morning!"

Mimi stepped into the room. She could smell the soap bubbles from miles away.

"Shh!"

Mimi was greeted by a soft finger, pressing itself against her lips to quiet her. It was Sora. The room was dark. She pointed to the bed. Both TK and Kari were sound asleep under the blankets.

"They've had such a long day," Sora whispered. She looked at Mimi's sparkling eyes and remembered. "Mimi, I, want to tell you somthi-"

Mimi turned her head to Sora's as fast as she could and put a finger on her lips, signaling now for Sora to be quiet. Mimi grabbed her by her hand and led her to the bathroom.

"I knew I smelled lavender," Mimi commented as they entered the bubble filled bathroom. Mimi smiled, looking around. "Did they do this?" She hopped up and tried to pop one of the bubbles above her.

Sora blushed and smiled. God, she was adorable. Mimi stopped and looked at Sora in the face. She ran forward and planted her lips on the orange-haired girl's. They stood there and kissed passionately, Sora snaking her arm down and grabbing Mimi's waist to hold it closer to hers.

"Take a bubble bath with me," Mimi whispered. She reached for the hem of Sora's shirt and pulled it slowly up, off of her body. Sora felt the heat rising in her cheeks as Mimi kissed her again and reached for the button of her pants. Sora felt shivers going down her spine as Mimi touched her. It was incredible. Sora peeled her pants off and reached behind to undo Mimi's dress. It fell off of her shoulders and down to the floor.

Sora couldn't help herself anymore. She grabbed Mimi's chest and threw her lips against the brunette's again, struggling to take off their underwear before slipping into the warm, soapy water. Sora pulled herself away suddenly. Mimi opened her eyes at the empty feeling and looked at Sora for an answer.

"Mimi I wanted to tell you something." Sora's breath hitched in her throat.

"Is something wrong?" Mimi questioned.

Sora looked down. She didn't know how to phrase it. Mimi knew that look.

"You're confused about your feelings, are you?"

Sora looked up at her pleadingly. "That's just it, Mimi! I was! I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what to do with myself, and I felt like I was going to explode! But I don't care anymore, Mimi. I don't care about what the future will bring. I want to be with you right now, Mimi. I cannot stop thinking about you for one second. Even when I was…" Sora stopped.

"When you were…what?" Mimi pushed herself back a bit in the tub.

"When I was…seeing Tai…"

Mimi tilted her head a bit to the side. "Oh."

Sora continued. "Even when I was with him, you were all that was on my mind, and I should have made this decision a long time ago. I want to be with you alone, Mimi. And I'm not going to see Tai anymore I swear."

Mimi looked down, completely silent.

"Please don't hate me, Mimi. I'll do anything-"

Mimi cleared her throat. "I don't… think I want to talk to you for a while, Sora." Mimi looked at the girl in front of her.

Tears instantly welled in Sora's eyes. They filled the brim of her eyelids as all of her muscles immediately tensed. She squeezed her eyes shut and pushed her back against the edge of the tub, feeling the drops run down her cheeks. She felt the water stir slightly and figured it was Mimi leaving. Then she felt something different. A familiar pair of soft, sweet strawberry lips touched hers gently, pressing down against her mouth and opening just the slightest bit to allow room for a tongue to lightly lick her lower lip. She was taken aback and opened her eyes to see Mimi kneeling in front of her with a straight, but soft expression on her lips.

"Mimi, I thought you-"

"Shh." She put her finger on Sora's lips. "No talking."

She leaned forward pressed her entire naked body against Sora's before grabbing her lips and devouring them gently. Sora felt more tears fall as she kissed the girl back, putting her hand supportively under her spine before flipping her around so her back was to the tub's edge and Sora could be on top of her. Mimi wrapped her hands around Sora's neck and deepened the kiss, opening her mouth and closing it over Sora's lips. She wrapped her legs tightly around Sora's waist and held on to her like she was the last thing in the digital world.

Sora supported Mimi underneath her and ground her hips hard onto Mimi's. Mimi moaned and Sora let out a deep, throaty, stammered breath as her arousal shook her entire body. She could feel Mimi's legs trembling as she grinded her hips faster and harder against Mimi's.

Sora buried her face in Mimi's neck and planted long, slow, wet kisses, right between her shoulder and her jawline. Sora could feel Mimi shaking as she let out moan after moan, panting at the feeling of a wet body being pressed against hers. The euphoria was unmatchable, and Sora finally felt complete.

**XXXXX**

Back in the hallway, Tai and Matt were making their way towards their room at the other end of the hall. Tai had a bit of a sunken expression on his face. Matt wondered what could have been the matter. Was it what they did earlier? When Matt gave him the hand job? His stomach churned.

"Tai, is something, wrong?"

Tai stopped walking and stood outside of the door to their room. Matt stopped right behind of him. The sudden halting of motion made Matt nervous. Tai turned around suddenly and faced him.

"Do you think I'm a bad kisser?"

Matt was thrown off a bit by the question. He wrinkled his eyebrows. "I – I wouldn't know."

Tai sighed and walked into the room. Matt up and followed.

"Why though? What's wrong?"

Tai stopped again and turned around to face Matt. He looked at him with burning eyes. Matt questioned his expression.

"Sora broke up with me." He turned around again and began kicking off his shoes.

Matt just stood there. A strange, unidentifiable feeling flooded his system. "Well, did she give you a reason?"

Tai shook his head, pulling off his socks. "Nope."

Matt stared at Tai as his bare feet touched the floor. "Maybe you just shouldn't think about it."

Tai pulled his shirt up over his head and yanked it off, tossing it to the floor. "I don't plan to."

He looked at Matt and their eyes connected. Tai's gaze was unsteady but Matt held his. The shirtless boy's copper skin glowed. His hair was a ruffled mess above his head and his eyes melted like a pool of milk chocolate. His skin was so soft but his countenance was tense. Matt's body _ached _for him.

"Maybe you need to relax," Matt suggested.

Tai looked away, snapping back to reality, and climbed onto the bed, lying down on his side and facing his back to Matt.

"You want me to give you a massage?" Matt could feel his body beginning to tremble at his own suggestion.

Tai turned around and looked back at him. "I – I'd like that…"

Matt took off his shoes and tossed them to the side, walking slowly up to the bed and climbing in ever so cautiously. "How do you want me to do this?"

Tai remained lying down, shifting to his stomach and propping himself up on his elbows. "Um, maybe if you-" He shifted.

"Or if I just-" Matt moved around on the bed awkwardly.

"Why don't you-"

"How about if I-" Matt adjusted himself and finally sat on top of Tai's back. "Is…this okay?"

He reached forward and grabbed Tai's shoulders, pressing into them gently. Tai sighed and rested his face into the pillow without saying a word.

"I'll take that as a yes." Matt smiled.

Matt rubbed his hands deep into the bare skin of Tai's back. Tai muffled a slight moan. Matt rubbed his hands in circles, slowly making his way down the boy's back. He realized after a second that he would have to move himself back a bit too. As he continued rubbing, he shifted himself down so that he was now sitting on Tai's butt. The thought of it sent tingles up his spine.

He continued moving his hands lower until he had reached the brunette's waist. He slipped his thumbs under the waist band of Tai's khakis and rubbed for only a moment before beginning to make his way back up to his shoulders. Matt leaned forward to reach Tai's neck, letting his body press ever so slightly against Tai's tanned, muscular back. Matt steadied himself by resting a hand onto the bed by Tai's shoulder, and used the other hand to rub Tai's neck. His face was so close to the back of Tai's head that the brown spiky hair almost touched his nose.

Matt felt himself getting so unbelievably hard. As he leaned forward he instinctively grinded his crotch against Tai's butt, the desperate need for pressure and friction becoming unbearable within him. He felt Tai shudder, but couldn't tell if it was good or bad, and at this point he couldn't stop himself. He rubbed his fingers deep into the crook of Tai's neck and pressed his hips down hard against Tai's posterior. And to his surprise, he felt Tai beginning to squirm. Tai lifted his hips and pressed himself deep into Matt's crotch. Matt moaned.

Matt felt Tai go suddenly still. The brunette turned around, effectively removing Matt's fingers from his neck. Tai looked deep into Matt's cerulean blue eyes before rolling his entire body over so that he lay on his back, face to face with the blonde. Matt was still right on top of Tai, supporting himself with his hand so he was just a bit higher. His knees were at Tai's sides and he sat, straddling Tai's waist. Tai reached down and felt Matt's body. Matt didn't move a muscle. Tai's fingers left trails of tingles everywhere they touched.

"T-take off your shirt," Tai said.

Matt complied. He reached down and pulled it off of his body, throwing it to the floor and bringing himself closer to Tai. Tai inhaled his scent. He had almost memorized by now the way Matt smelled. Tai could not control his raging erection with Matt sitting on top of him shirtless like that. He thrust his hips up against Matt's body, giving in to the desire for pressure and touch. Matt was beyond himself. He wanted Tai so damn badly.

The blonde pushed back against the brunette's hips, pressing all of his weight down in what seemed like an attempt to completely crush him. Beads of sweat started forming along their foreheads and Tai watched as Matt's abs contracted with every movement he made. He reached forward and touched them, rubbing his fingers along he small bumps.

Matt needed to get into a better position. He lifted his body off of Tai's and knelt up right. He shifted his knees and used them to scoot Tai's legs apart, making a space for his between the brunette's. Matt then shoved his arms underneath Tai's knees and lifted his legs into the air, exposing his clothed butt. Matt leaned between Tai's legs and positioned his hips right there. He pressed the rest of his upper body against Tai's, looking Tai deep in the eyes before starting to thrust rhythmically, their bodies rubbing against each other's. Tai moaned at the rough friction his pants caused, his breathing increasing as his body was hit gently time after time again. He closed his eyes and writhed underneath Matt. He threw his head to the side and his nose bumped into Matt's sweaty wrist. It was then he realized Matt's arms were pressed into the bed on either side of his face.

Tai reached his hands up and grabbed Matt's arms. They were huge and thick and he felt the cut muscles squeezing tighter with every movement. Tai could not believe this was happening.

Matt had an idea. He moved his head down and nuzzled it into the crook of Tai's arm. He breathed deeply and began to move slowly to Tai's chest, rubbing his nose along the brunette's tense athletic pectoral muscles. He paused when his nose came into contact with a tiny erect stub. Tai's nipple.

Matt hesitantly opened his mouth and licked it. Tai squirmed. Matt smiled. He continued, wrapping his hot lips against the small, hard bud. Tai pushed his chest forward, arching his back and digging his shoulders into the mattress beneath him. The entire time Matt continued to dry hump him, loving the feeling every thrust gave his fully erect penis. He lowered his belly too, to make sure Tai's throbbing arousal received plenty of pressure and movement against it.

Matt sucked Tai's nipple a bit more before licking a trail up slowly to his neck. Matt tucked his face underneath Tai's neck and devoured the sensitive skin that was there. Tai threw his head back to give Matt as much room as possible. His breathing had become rough and jagged as Matt's mouth sent more shivers down his entire spine. Tai reached his hands down and grabbed Matt's butt, forcing him to press harder, thrust faster, come closer.

Matt lowered his entire body and rested it against Tai's torso, their body heats blending into one as their skin rubbed together.

Matt kissed his way along Tai's chiseled jaw line. Tai held his mouth wide open, gasping for air, desperately sucking in as much of the stuff as he could get. His groin began aching. It throbbed painfully under the pressure, getting as excited as it possibly could off of the tingles Matt's tongue was eliciting along his jaw.

Tai felt himself getting close to release. It was coming and there was no stopping it. He also felt Matt's mouth moving further and further up his face. Matt opened and closed his lips, leaving the sloppiest of wet trails leading along Tai's cheek as he moved slowly to his destination.

Matt felt his body shaking. He felt the most amazing sensation he had ever felt approaching his hips, gearing toward the centre. The most irrevocable, declassified, unrestricted feelings of pure, raw ecstasy built inside of groin. He shut his eyes and with a sudden rush of courage Tai pushed his face up and closed the gap between their lips. Matt's entire face _burned. _

Their lips devoured each other's, devoid of constraint or limitation as they kissed, unrehearsed, in perfect synchrony.

Massive thick globs of liquid spewed from their members and soaked the fronts of their pants, but at that moment neither of them cared. Their hot, wet, sweaty lips refused to stop. They kissed as if it were the last time they would ever kiss again. Tai's eyes rolled to the back of his head and Matt's glazed over in complete lust. Their chests expanded and contracted rapidly against each other's as they breathed hot, wet air into each other's faces. Their bodies glistened with sweat. Matt pulled his face away and looked down. He rolled over off of Tai and smiled, laying on his side with his entire body still pressed tight against the brunette's. He placed his mouth to Tai's ear and licked it gently. Tai's body shook.

"You are _not _a bad kisser," Matt whispered, wrapping his arm around Tai's waist and never intending to let go.

* * *

**Secret Message: So there's been a tiny, underlying theme I've had going on for the entire story that I've decided to let everyone in on. In the show, each digidestined was given a crest, and hidden at random intervals in almost every chapter of my story, each digidestined is mentioned in a sentence along with the name of their crest (Tai's is right there in the fourth to last paragraph. Courage). It'd be pretty sick if anyone found the others.**

**Anyways, good bye for now friends. **

**Until next time!**

**-stbime**

**~The End**


End file.
